Et si je t'aimais ?
by Croqueuses de livres
Summary: Voici donc la vie que les personnages de ShadowHunters auraient pu vivre si le monde obscur n'existait pas et que leurs chemins se croisaient par hasard… ou pas !
1. chapter 1

Hello, me voici pour ma toute première fan fiction, j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, il y auras un nouveau chapitre par semaine, mais le jour ne sera pas fixé.

Aller, bonne lecture !!

POV Clary

Je suis réveillée par les rayons de soleils filtrés par les fins rideaux de ma toute nouvelle chambre. J'ai eu 20 and hier et me voilà enfin dans mon petit appartement rien qu'à moi. Il va sérieusement falloir que je fasse du rangement, parce que là je suis complètement envahie par les cartons !

J'espère aussi que je pourrai passer voir mes voisins dans les deux prochains jours, en espérant qu'ils seront accueillants avec moi. Je n'en ai encore croisé aucun, et j'appréhende un peu. Je jette un œil à mon horloge et me lève d'un bond en voyant qu'il est déjà 10h45 ! Il est vrai que le trajet de Los Angeles jusqu'ici, Brooklin, a été long et particulièrement fatigant, mais je ne pensais pas être si épuisée. _"Allez Clary, secoue-Toi un peu !"_ dis-je pour moi-même. Je démarre mon ménage en musique après avoir pris un bon café.

Ranger et nettoyer tout l'appartement n'a pas été une mince affaire, mais il est maintenant près de 20 heures et j'ai enfin fini ! J'adore l'ambiance que j'ai donné à mon chez moi ; cocooning, avec une légère touche fantastique, paressant presque ireelle, c'est tout moi ! Je me laisse lentement tomber sur mon canapé en velour beige, épuisée par autant de ménage, quand j'entends toquer à ma porte. " _Bizarre"_ me dis-je. Je me dirige vers celle-ci en me recoiffant, et je l'ouvre sur un homme d'à peu près mon âge, blond, d'une beauté ahurissante. Il a les mains derrière le dos et paraît gêné.

"Bonjour…euh… bonsoir je suis ton…votre voisin de pallier. Je vous ai vu emménager hier alors je venais vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans l'immeuble. dit-il en me tendant le bouquet de fleur qu'il cachait derrière lui.

-Bonsoir ! Oui je suis arrivée hier de Los Angeles, c'est vraiment gentil de… on peut se tutoyer ?! je demande

-Bien sur !

-Bon, alors : c'est vraiment gentil de ta part de venir me voir, Les fleur sont magnifiques, merci beaucoup ! Je m'appelle Clary Fairchild, et toi ?!

-Jace Herondale, ravi de te rencontrer et d'enfin avoir quelqu'un de mon âge dans cet résidence qui, je ne te le cache pas, est surtout habité par des personnes âgées assez riches… Dis-donc, tu viens de loin ! Los Angeles c'est pas la porte à côté, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes à Brooklin ?

-Alors nous vivons dans un immeuble bourgeois si je comprends bien. Et bien, disons que mon vingtième anniversaire était hier et que… euh… ayant perdu mes parents l'un a près l'autre il y a 2 ans, j'avais grandement besoin de changer d'air, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oh je suis désolé… Puisque nous en sommes aux confidences entre voisins, j'ai perdu mon père lorsque j'avais 10ans, quant à ma mère je ne l'ai jamais connue, malheureusement. Alors je pense que je très bien placé pour comprendre ce que tu ressens.

-Et bien disons que nous sommes tous les deux dans le même bateau. Tu veux entrer ?

-Avec plaisir, Clary ! C'est ton prénom ou un diminutif ?

-Un diminutif : mon véritable prénom est Clarissa, mais mes proches m'appellent Clary.

-Alors tu me considère déjà comme un de tes proches ?! me demande Jace, sur un ton qui laisse supposer la plaisanterie.

-Peut-être… Peut-être pas…"réponds-je, sur le même ton.

Il sourit et je lui réponds, le courant passe plutôt bien entre nous, c'est cool, je ne connais pour l'instant personne d'autre que lui ici.

Je place le bouquet qu'il m'a offert dans un vase remplit d'eau. Ce sont des roses, certaines sont couleur pêche, et les autres sont blanches.

"Ce sont mes fleurs préférées ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as deviné Jace, mais bravo ! dis-je légèrement impressionnée

-L'instinct !

-Tu devrais écouter ton instinct alors, parce que jusqu'ici ça t'auras aidé ! C'est vraiment sympa de ta part d'être venu m'accueillir, je t'avoue que j'avais un peu peur ne connaissant personne...

-Personne du tout ?! s'exclame t-il un surpris

-Personne du tout, à part toi, maintenant.

-Waouh, tu es bien courageuse de t'aventurer si loin de chez toi, sans personne pour te soutenir.

-Oui, sûrement… Je t'avouerai que je n'aime pas trop évoquer ce sujet.

-Tres bien parlons d'autre chose. Tu fais quoi dans la vie, ou plutôt que vas-tu faire ?

-Hum, et bien je faisais l'école de beaux arts, à Los Angeles, mais ici j'ai été embauchée temporairement dans un restaurant en tant que serveuse. Ce n'est pas le boulot de rêve mais ça me suffit en attendant que trouver mon bonheur ! Et toi, que fais-tu de beau ?

-Je suis quelqu'un de très sportif, enfaite je suis agent de police, mais je donne des cours de boxe dans mon temps libre. Je joue aussi de piano et je dessine, mais c'est plus un passe temps qu'autre chose.

-Oh génial ! J'espère trouver rapidement un travail dans lequel je pourrai m'epanouir, pour moi le dessin est plus qu'une passion, alors je recherche du travail dans ce milieu.

-Sérieux ?! J'ai un très bon ami, Alec Lightwood, qui écrit des bandes dessinées du style fantastique, un peu comme ton appart' et il me semble qu'il recherche un dessinateur pour illustrer ces livres ! Je lui parlerai de toi !

-Au vraiment, tu ferai ça ?! Ce serai génial !! Merci, merci, merci !!" dis-je

Et sans réfléchir, je saute dans les bras de cet homme que je connais depuis moins d'une heure. Il paraît d'abord gêné, mais il fini pas répondre à mon étreinte.

"De rien, ça me fais plaisir de t'aider, c'est important d'aimer de qu'on fait. dit-il quand je m'écartes de lui

-T'es vraiment un super voisin !

-Et toi t'es vraiment une super belle fille."

Il le dit sans aucune gêne, spontanément, et je me sens rougir en haussant les épaules jusque mes oreilles.

"Merci. murmure-je

-Clary, détend-Toi ! Je te fais juste un compliment ! Tu es devenue pivoine en quelques secondes. Stresse pas !

-Désolée, dis-je rougissant encore plus, mais c'est juste que j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on me fasse des compliments...

-C'est un tort pourtant, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, je pensais ce que j'ai dit, tu es très belle Clarissa Fairchild."

Après une seconde séance de rougissement intense, nous reprenons une conversation plus détendue, et je ris aux éclats face aux plaisanteries et aux anecdotes que Jace me raconte.

Plus tard, vers 23h15, au moment de son départ, lorsque je l'accompagne à la porte, il dépose un baiser sur ma tempe et me chuchote tendrement à l'oreille " _Nous nous reverrons très vite jolie rousse"_ Je le regarde en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, quand il le glisse un bout de papier dans la poche de mon jean " _Apelle-moi"_ il me chuchote ces mots avant de se retourner et de rentrer chez lui. Je referme la porte lentement et je m'adosse contre elle, réalisant que je viens de passer plus de trois heures avec un homme magnifique que je viens de rencontrer, et qu'il m'a complimenté sur ma beauté tout au long de la soirée. Je vois encore son visage lorsque je ferme les yeux : sa mâchoire légèrement carrée,ses yeux bleus couleur de l'océan, ses cheveux blonds qui retombent légèrement sur son front, ses larges sourires à couper le souffle. Ce Jace est simplement époustouflant.

POV Jace

Waouh ! Lorsque je rentre chez moi, je suis heureux, j'ai fais connaissance avec Clary et il s'avère qu'elle est vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! Elle est si belle avec ses longues boucles rousses qui retombent plus bas que son dos, son joli visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs, ses pommettes saillantes, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude plus que magnifique, et ses jolies formes moulées dans son slim blanc et son haut bordeaux arrivant juste au-dessus du nombril "Hein ? Quoi ?" Je me surprends moi-même à penser à ses formes après que nous ayons passés la soirée à parler. A t-elle remarqué que je la reluquais ?! En réalité je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, Clary est une beauté incarnée ! J'espère être quand même passé inaperçu, ce serait si gênant dans le cas contraire... Lorsque je l'ai complimentée, j'ai vraiment ressenti sa gêne, et cela m'a attristé, car une femme comme elle mérite d'entendre qu'elle est belle ! La pauvre ne connaît encore personne alors je compte bien lui présenter mes amis : Alec, Isabelle, Magnus, Raphaël, Simon, Melhiorn et bien d'autres afin qu'elle ne se sente pas seule dans l'immense ville qu'est New-York !


	2. Chapitre 2

Hello, je sais, le chapitre 2 aurait dû apparaître la semaine prochaine. Mais j'ai eu une inspiration soudaine, alors voici donc le second chapitre de : " _Et si je t'aimais ?"_

Bonne lecture à tous !

POV Clary

La soirée d'hier a été épuisante, malgré le fait qu'elle ait été géniale. Je me suis écroulée sur mon lit quelques minutes après le départ de Jace, et je me viens de me réveiller, il est bientôt 10 heures. J'ai été surprise que Jace me donne son numéro de téléphone aussi rapidement, et j'en viens à me demander si je lui plaît. " _Stupide"_ me dis-je intérieurement. En tout cas, ce que je sais, c'est que lui, il me plaît... Je sais très bien que je serai incapable de ne pas l'appeler, mais je décide de ne pas le faire tout de suite. Je vais d'abord me préparer et aller faire un footing le long de l'East River, j'adorais courir avant, et il me semble que ça me ferait du bien de reprendre les vieilles bonnes habitudes.

J'enfile donc un jogging et des baskets, et j'attache ma cascade de boucles rousses en un joli _messy bun._ Puis je sors de mon petit appartement avec dans ma main, une carte de la ville, ce serait dommage si je me perdais ! Quelle est ma surprise lorsqu'en arrivant en bas de l'immeuble je croise Jace, lui aussi en tenue de sport !

POV Jace

"Oh salut Jace !" j'entends une voix, je me retourne et aperçois Clary, en tenue de sport, une carte de la ville en main.

"Salut Clary, tu compte partir à l'aventure ?! dis-je en désignant la carte qu'elle tient

-Non, je comptais juste aller courir le long de l'East River. Et toi où vas-tu comme ça ?

-Et bien, tu risque d'être extrêmement surprise, mais c'était mon idée aussi !

-Vraiment ?! Ben si on y allait ensemble ?"me propose t-elle

Je réfléchis une seconde. Je la connais depuis hier soir seulement, serait-ce prudent ? Oh, et puis qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ! La soirée d'hier fût merveilleuse, le courant est vraiment bien passé entre nous, il n'y a pas de raison à ce que cela se passe mal.

"Ok, comme ça je te ferai visiter la ville ! je répond enthousiaste.

-C'est un très bonne initiative que vous prenez là monsieur Herondale. répond-Elle d'un ton théâtral, pour plaisanter

-Allons-y de ce pas ma chère mademoiselle Fairchild !" dis-je sur le même ton, pour la taquiner un peu

Sur ces mots, nous partons en courant, et je cale le rithme de mes foulées sur le sien.

Lorsque nous arrivons sur le pont de Brooklin, nous nous arrêtons pour reprendre notre souffle.

"Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant couru ! Et j'avoue que ça me fais du bien, ça m'aide à décompresser. elle me le dit entre deux gorgées d'eau.

-Moi je cours tous les dimanches, alors si tu veux, tu peux te joindre à moi quand tu veux !

\- Oh merci Jace, t'es vraiment un ange !

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr…"

Tout à coup, je lui décoche en coup d'épaule qui manque de la faire tomber par dessus la rambarde du pont, mais je la retiens par la taille.

"Alors c'est comme ça ? Si tu veux la guerre, Jace, tu l'auras, mais tu la perdras ! dit-elle en me poussant à son tour.

-Ah oui ? En es-tu vraiment sûre ?!

-Sûre et certaine !

-Et est-ce que je perdrai si je fais ça ?"dis-je avant de me pencher vers elle et de faire ce qui me brûlait de faire depuis la seconde où je l'ai vue, à savoir l'embrasser.

Elle reste d'abord quelques secondes sans bouger, et j'ai le temps de penser que c'était une terrible erreur. Jusqu'à ce que je la sente s'animer, glissant ces mains dans mon dos, sous mon t-shirt, et surtout en répondant à mon baiser, fougueusement. Ces lèvres sont douces et fraîches, avec un léger goût de pomme. Nous nous embrassons jusqu'à que nous n'ayons plus de souffle et que nous soyons obligés de nous écarter pour respirer.

Un immense sourire illumine le visage de Clary alors qu'elle reste serrée contre moi, ses mains toujours dans mon dos.

POV Clary

Ce baiser était magique, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien auparavant. Et au vu du sourire qu'arbore Jace, j'ai la bonne impression que le sentiment est partagé.

"Alors, la guerre est-elle toujours d'actualité Clary ?dis Jace après un second baiser

-Et bien…Non.

-Non ?

-Non, je déclare forfait, tu as gagné.

-Mais, je croyais que tu étais sure et certaine que je perdrais.

-Et bien j'ai eu tort.

-Serais-tu en train d'avouer que tu as eu tort ?! dit-il faussement indigné

-Exceptionnellement..."

Je le serre un peu plus fort dans mes bras avant de m'écarter de lui. Je me rends tout à coup compte que je viens d'embrasser quelqu'un que je connais depuis moins d'une journée, à deux reprises, et que ça m'a plu. Je lui demande, légèrement inquiète :

"Qu'est-ce que ces baisers signifient pour toi ?

-Ces baisers signifient que tu me plaît, Clary."

Je suis tout à coup soulagée par ces mots, et je l'embrasse furtivement avant de me remettre à courir.

"Allez, un peu de nerfs, Jace ! Ne reste pas planté là voyons !

-Et bien, moi aussi j'attends de savoir ton ressenti par rapport à ces baisers, auxquels tu as répondu ! dit-il en me rattrapant

-Si je te disais que j'éprouve la même chose que toi tu me croirais ?

-Totalement.

-Alors sache que c'est le cas."

Je lui prends la main et nous courons vers l'immeuble pour rentrer.

Voilà pour ce chapitre, l'autre arrivera dans l'après-midi je pense, j'ai vraiment beaucoup d'inspiration aujourd'hui !


	3. Chapitre 3

Bon, voilà le chapitre 3, ce ne sera pas le dernier pour aujourd'hui. J'ai vraiment beaucoup d'inspiration pour cette fan fiction ! Surtout n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis sur mon histoire !!

Bonne lecture !

POV Clary

Une fois chez moi, je file sous la douche, puis j'enfile une longue robe moulante noire, avec des escarpins assortis. Je laisses mes longs cheveux roux retomber dans mon dos, puis je prends mon téléphone et j'envoie un sms à Jace "Je suis prête". On a convenu de se rendre dans un bar, tous les deux. Il me semble qu'il ne nomme le _Hunters Moon,_ mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Il ne répond pas à mon message, mais j'entends toquer à la porte, et lorsque j'ouvre, c'est lui, dans une chemise blanche et un pantalon de costume noir. Il est beau. Tandis que mes yeux remontent vers son visage, je remarque que lui aussi me comtemple. Je me sens rougir face à son regard insistant.

Il glisse un bras autour de ma taille et m'attire vers lui pour m'embrasser doucement sur la joue. Il me chuchote "Tu es plus que magnifique Clary, détend-toi

-Je suis détendue.

-Vu la couleur actuelle de tes joues, je n'en suis pas si sûr. répondît-il amusé par ma gêne

-Écoute, je... Tu as raison... Je ne suis pas détendue... Mais...euh... C'est que... Ben... J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de..."

Il fait taire mes hésitations en m'embrassant doucement.

"Je sais Clary, on t'a rarement dit que tu étais belle, mais tu mérites de l'entendre, car c'est la vérité."

POV Jace

Je lui ai dis cela car je le pense, et pas seulement pour la rassurer. Elle me serre tout contre elle et tire sur le bas de ma chemise afin que ces mains entrent en contact direct avec ma peau. Ses mains remontent le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à arriver au niveau de ma nuque. Je place ma main au creux de ses reins et la colle encore plus à moi. Je me surprends à avoir envie d'elle. Sa robe est longue, certes, mais elle est aussi extrêmement moulante et comporte un dos nu. Je profite de la présence de celui-ci pour glisser mes mains à l'intérieur, dans le bas de son dos. Elle s'écarte de quelques centimètres, mais je ne la laisse pas aller plus loin. "Et le Hunters Moon ?" elle chuchote. "On est pas obligés d'y aller, on peut très bien rester ici et... vaquer à nos occupation" je lui réponds avec un clin d'œil. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour se recoller contre moi. Je m'avance et referme la porte d'un coup de pied. Elle déboutonne rapidement ma chemise et la fais glisser de mes épaules tandis que je l'embrasse fougueusement. J'entreprend de lui retirer sa robe, mais à mi-chemin je m'arrête, me détache de ses lèvres et lui dit "Es-tu vraiment sûre et certaine que c'est ce que tu veux, Clary ?

-Plus que tout au monde, Jace"

Je reprends donc la tâche que j'avais entrepris et elle aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous nous retrouvons tous les deux en sous-vêtements, l'un contre l'autre. Tout d'un coup elle se détache de moi et m'entraîne derrière en me tenant la main, vers une partie de son appartement que je ne connais pas...

POV Clary

J'emmène Jace dans ma chambre, et il reste quelques secondes stupéfait face à mon énorme lit à Baldaquin blanc, sur lequel je l'entraîne malicieusement. Nous sommes actuellement nus, car disons que nos sous-vêtements se sont perdus dans le couloir...

Je colle ma poitrine contre son torse et l'embrasse avant de m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Je me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser, mais, rapide, il me retourne et se retrouve au dessus de moi en un battement de cil. Il embrasse mon cou avec douceur jusqu'à arriver au niveau de mon oreille "Finalement tu es encore plus belle comme ça que d'habitude" il chuchote tout contre ma peau. Je laisse échapper un éclat de rire en m'agripant à sa nuque.

Il me caresse doucement, faisant courir ses doigts un peu partout sur mon corps. Je me cambre de plaisir sous ses caresses légères tout en l'embrassant.

Après cela, tout dérape… mais je garde le reste des événements comme secret.


	4. Chapitre 4

Nous voilà déjà avec le chapitre 4 !!!! Je m'arrêterai là pour aujourd'hui mes chers lecteurs, mais vous aurez bientôt la suite.

Aller c'est parti !

POV Jace

Nous sommes tous les deux étendus sur le lit, Clary blotti contre mon torse. Je regarde rapidement l'heure : 17h30. Je suis arrivé ici à 13h, toute à l'heure. Il s'est avéré que notre rendez-vous au _Hunters Moon_ a été annulé à la dernière minute, mais je n'irai pas me plaindre de ce que nous avons fait ici… Clary est une femme fantastique, sous tous les sens du therme. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce qui est arrivé arrive si vite, mais ça a été fabuleux. Clary doit sûrement s'être endormie, sa respiration est tellement calme ! Je lui caresse les cheveux...J'étais sensé donné des cours de boxe au 15-20 ans cet après-midi, mais le patron me pardonnera. Je suis le seul "prof" de boxe, et je ne suis jamais absent d'habitude, alors ce n'est pas pour un cours où je ne me présente pas qu'il me virera ! Je sens que Clary s'est réveillée, elle dessine des formes imaginaires sur mon ventre avec ses doigts. Sa chemise de nuit récupérée par terre un peu plus tôt est toute froissée, et mon pantalon aussi. Je l'embrasse sur le front et elle lève vers moi ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. "Sais-tu qu'entre mon arrivé ici et maintenant, il s'est écoulé plus de 4 heures et demi ?

-Vraiment ? Et bien, on aura pas chômé !

-Ça c'est sûr vu tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce…" dis-je avec un sourire moqueur

Je la vois rougir instantanément, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire "En tout cas tu auras été parfaite, Clary" elle rougit de plus belle. Je ne sais pas si mon but en disant cela était de la rassurer ou de la faire rougir encore plus, mais je ne peux réprimer un rire.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

-Pourquoi rougis-tu ?"

Elle porte la main à ses joues, honteuse_

"Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Clary, tout ce qui s'est passé ici était désiré, et c'était vraiment parfait." J'embrasse doucement ses lèvres endolories par nos baisers.

"Je t'ai parlé de mon ami Alec ? je change de sujet pour ne pas la gêner d'avantage

-Oui celui qui recherche un dessinateur pour ses bandes dessinées.

-Exactement ! Et bien il s'avère que je suis invité à aller dîner chez lui ce soir à 20 heures. Ça te dirait de m'accompagner ?

-Si ça ne dérange personne…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il est comme un frère pour moi, il accepte tous mes caprices !

-Et moi je suis un de tes caprices ?

-Non voyons ! Toi tu es une femme magnifique qui me plaît, avec qui j'ai passé une après-midi fabuleuse, et que j'aimerai présenter à mes amis.

-Alors d'accord !… Est-ce que je mets ma robe noire de toute à l'heure ?

-Hum… Peut-être que tu devrais dire adieu à cette robe, il me semble qu'elle ait souffert face à nos désirs…

-C'est vrai, je trouverai autre chose ! Rhabille-Toi et file chez toi maintenant, laisse moi me préparer !

-Puis-je rester te regarder te préparer ?

-Si tu y tiens…" répondait-Elle dans un soupir

POV Clary

Le fait que Jace m'observe me préparer est perturbant, mais j'aime bien. Je m'habille d'une robe moulante bleu roi, avec des escarpins beige et un imposant collier en nacre. Puis je me maquille légèrement, histoire que cela paraisse quand même naturel. Jace m'a dit préférer mes cheveux lorsqu'ils sont détachés, formant une cascade de boucles sur mes épaules et le long de mon dos, je les laisse donc ainsi pour lui faire plaisir. Une fois que je suis prête, il rentre chez lui se chercher des vêtements, car ceux qu'ils portaient plus tôt on eux aussi souffert et sont déchirés ça et là. Il revient plus beau que jamais dans son jean noir et sa chemise bleu clair, je l'embrasse et nous partons.

Alec Lightwood vit dans un petit pavillon avec sa sœur Isabelle, qui est particulièrement belle. D'autres gens sont présents, des amis de Jace et Alec : Meliorn un homme au teint basané et aux cheveux longs, Magnus un asiatique aux vêtements extravagants, Raphaël un mexicain au teint pâle, Simon qui paraît plus jeune que les autres avec ses lunettes et Luke, grand, à la peau foncé et aux cheveux sombres. Je ne me sens pas à ma place jusqu'à ce que Jace me présente comme sa _petite amie_ et que les autres viennent me serrer dans leurs bras tour à tour. Ils sont tous très gentils et accueillants, et surtout ils sont drôles ils mettent une bonne ambiance. On rigole tous ensemble pendant le repas, mais je sens que le regard de Jace ne se détache pas de moi, et lorsque je le regarde il me lance un sourire éclatant. Ce qui n'échappe pas aux autres qui ne peuvent se retenir de faire la remarque :

"Dis-donc Jace, tu ne la lache pas des yeux ! Tu as peur qu'on te la vole ?! dit Alec

-Regardez comme il la dévore du regard !

lance Isabelle

-Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait pas regardé une fille comme ça ! commente Raphaël

-Eh les gars on est… tente de s'interposer Jace alors que le rouge me monte aux joues.

-Et pourtant il en a eu pleins des petites amies ! rajoute Magnus

-Ça c'est totalement vrai ! dit Simon

-J'espère que cette fois ça durera plus longtemps ! lance Meliorn

J'implore Jace du regard. Il se racle la gorge, mais les autres font comme si de rien n'était. Je suis rouge pivoine.

-Oh elle est gênée la petite Clary, dommage ! ça c'était Alec

-Vous croyez qu'ils se sont déjà envoyés en l'air ?! demande Isabelle

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase pour Jace :

-QUAND EST-CE QUE VOUS LA FERMEREZ SÉRIEUX ?!!!!!!! s'emporte t-il.

Je vous présente ma copine, et vous, tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est de nous ridiculiser ! STOP !

-C'est la preuve qu'ils se sont envoyés en l'air !" lance quelqu'un, mais je ne prends pas la peine de savoir qui c'est, je me lève et je sors dans le jardin.

J'entends Jace hurler d'ici ;

"ÇA Y EST, VOUS ÊTES CONTENTS DE VOUS ? VOUS LUI AVEZ TELLEMENT FAIT HONTE QU'ELLE EST PARTIE !!! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS POUVEZ ÊTRE CHIANTS !"

J'avance vers le fond du jardin, essayant en vain de me calmer, quand je sens _ses_ bras puissants m'attraper les épaules :

"Écoute Clary, je comprends ce que tu ressens, tu dois prendre mes amis pour des goujats, et c'est le cas, mais s'il te plaît reviens, ils sont gentils d'habitude."

Je me tourne vers lui, les yeux brillants, et je sanglote :

"Je sais mais… Je… Je ne peux pas…Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas pour l'instant, c'est beaucoup trop gênant et…"

Il ne me laisse pas finir et dit :

"T'en fais pas, on rentre. Où est ta veste ?

-Sur ma chaise, mais tu sais Jace, si tu veux tu peux rester je prendrai un taxi…

-Non, je rentre avec toi, ça leur apprendra."

Sur ces mots nous allons chercher ma veste et nous dirigeons vers la porte, mais avant de partir Jace lance à ses amis :

"Franchement merci d'avoir gâché une soirée qui se déroulait bien, nous on s'en va, tchao !"

Et nous rentrons.

POV Jace

J'accompagne Clary à sa porte et l'embrasse avant de me tourner pour aller chez moi.

"Jace ?!

-Oui Clary ? je me retourne vers elle

-Si tu passais la nuit chez moi plutôt ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de rester seule ce soir, et mon lit est trop grand pour une personne alors…

Elle me regarde, ses yeux sont pleins d'attente.

-D'accord, laisse moi aller chercher un pyjama et j'arrive"

Elle attrape ma manche et me tire vers elle, malicieuse

"Tu n'en auras peut-être pas besoin…"

Je l'embrasse et on rentre chez elle en vitesse.

Une fois blottis l'un contre l'autre dans son lit, elle me demande, taquine :

"Alors comme ça, je suis ta _petite amie_ ?

-Peut-être bien que je te considère comme telle…

-Je t'ai aussi entendu dire que j'étais ta _copine_ …

-Crois-tu que c'est le cas ?

-Ben, je sais pas mais ça me plairait bien de t'appeler mon _petit ami..._

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Peut-être parce que tu me plaît…

-Tu veux que je te donne une hypothèse sur la raison pour laquelle je tenais appelée ma petite amie ?

-Je t'écoute, beau blond.

-Et si… _Et si je t'aimais ? "_

Elle lève les yeux vers moi une seconde, puis se relève et m'embrasse de tout son soûl pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de m'avouer :

"Et si ce sentiment était réciproque ?

-Alors ce serait parfait !

-Et bien considère notre relation comme parfaite…"

Sur ces mots elle m'embrasse à nouveaux, avec encore plus de frénésie, et encore une fois, les choses dérapent, pour mon plus grand plaisir…

La suite, la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Darknesscoming : Un peu de patience ! Il y aura du Malec dans quelques temps... Continue à lire et tu verras bien !**

 **Merci pour vos quelques retours, aujourd'hui il y aura 5 chapitres, pour vous remercier ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

POV Clary

Je me réveille en sueur, un cri perçant surgissant de ma gorge. Je respire avec difilculté, mais je sens déjà Jace me serer dans ses bras pour me calmer. "Chut… Calme-toi Clary, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Je suis là, calme-toi, respire. Chuuuut… Doucement, ce n'était pas la réalité…

-Je…Tu…Je ne pouvais…On…

-Chuuut Clary… Reprends t'es esprits et calme-toi avant d'essayer de parler…"

Je pose ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et respire lentement en aspirant son odeur à chaque inspiration. Lorsque je relève la tête, j'ai les joues humides et l'épaule de Jace est complètement trempée par mes larmes, mais je suis plus calme.

"Ça va mieux ? s'inquiète t-il

-Oui, plus ou moins.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Un cauchemar.

-Oui, ça j'avais compris, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé _dans_ ton cauchemar ?

-Euh… On m'avait attaché les poignets et les chevilles et… Tu étais là en face de moi, attaché toi aussi, mais sauf que deux hommes étaient entrain de te torturer, d'entailler ta peau, de te casser les os des bras, c'était horrible. Et moi j'essayais de te rejoindre pour t'aider mais les chaînes qui m'attachaient se sont mises à me brûler. Puis je t'ai vu, étendu par terre, je crois que tu étais mort… murmure-je en recommençant à sangloter et à trembler

-Chuuut… Calme-toi, je suis là, en face de toi, je ne suis pas mort, mes bras vont très bien et ma peau est intacte. C'était simplement un cauchemar, calme-toi.

-Oui…D'accord…"

Je respire lentement et serre Jace plus fort contre moi, histoire de m'assurer qu'il est bien réel.

"Aïe, tu me fais un peu mal, là, Clary…

-Oups, désolé.

-Pas grave… Tu sais, il y a un bon point au fait que tu aies fait ce cauchemar…

-Ah bon, lequel ? Parce que là tout de suite je vois pas."

Je le vois sourire dans la pénombre

"Ce cauchemar signifie que tu tiens suffisamment à moi pour avoir peur de ma mort…

-Je te rappelle que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, tout à l'heure !

-Oui, mais tu aurais pu me mentir.

-Ce que tu peux être bête !"

Je l'embrasse doucement puis je pose ma main sur son torse nu et le force à se rallonger. Je me blottis tout contre lui en posant ma tête sur sa clavicule et essaie de me rendormir…

POV Jace

"Je parie que tu n'arrive plus à dormir, Clarissa !

-Ne m'appelle pas Clarissa, ça me perturbe.

-D'accord, Clary

-Bien… Pour réponse à ta question, non je n'arrive plus à dormir sans avoir en tête l'image de toi entrain de te faire torturer."

Je soupire doucement ; ce cauchemar l'a chamboulé plus que je ne le croyais.

"Clary, il est à peine 2 heures du matin, il faut que tu dormes, demain on travaille tous les deux.

-J'essaie, mais j'en suis incapable. En revanche… Peut-être que quelques baisers pourraient me changer les idées…" Je sens son sourire sur ma peau. Alors je prends son menton entre mon pouce et mon index, je relève sa tête vers moi et je l'embrasse doucement, à plusieurs reprises, avant de laisser retomber sa tête avec légèreté sur ma clavicule. Et nous nous endormons ainsi.

Je me réveille à 6h35, et je décide de lui préparer un petit déjeuner. Je suis de bonne humeur ce matin, alors je lui prépare quelques pancakes ainsi qu'un café fumant. Elle dort toujours lorsque j'ai fini, alors je complète le tout en lui pressant un jus d'orange. Une fois le plateau prêt, j'avale rapidement un croissant et je me dirige vers sa chambre. Il est 7h10. Lorsque j'arrive, elle est réveillée et paraît déboussolée que je ne sois plus dans le lit. J'entre. "Bonjour, bien dormi ?

-Si on considère la deuxième partie de ma nuit, oui. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça, Jace ? dit-elle en désignant le plateau

-C'est pour toi, étant donné la nuit éprouvante que tu as passé, je me suis dit qu'un petit remontant te ferai du bien !

-Merci, Jace…(elle hésite une seconde) Je t'aime !"

Sur ceux, je lui pose le plateau sur les genoux et j'embrasse doucement son front. "Bon appétit, faut que j'aille chez moi chercher mon uniforme, je reviens juste après !"

POV Clary

C'était beaucoup trop mignon de la part de Jace de m'avoir apporté le petit déjeuner. Je me rends compte que, oui, j'aime vraiment cet homme que je connais depuis deux jours. Je déguste les délicieux pancakes qu'il m'a préparé jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre, vêtu de son uniforme d'agent de police. Je le détaille de la tête au pieds. Il est si beau dedans ! Mon regard ne lui échappe pas et il me dit, amusé : "Quoi tu viens soudainement de tomber sous mon charme ?

-Je suis tombée dedans à la seconde où tu as toqué à ma porte, à mon arrivée ici. Mais, il est vrai que tu es particulièrement sexy dans cet uniforme...

-Ah oui…" Il s'approche lentement de moi.

"N'as-tu pas toi aussi un uniforme ?

-Si… Mais je ne suis pas sure d'être belle dedans.

-Essaie-le on verra bien !"

J'enfile donc mon uniforme de serveuse, puis je le rejoins. Il me reluque puis siffle en s'approchant "Regarde-toi dans un miroir, tu es magnifique." Il dépose un baiser dans mon cou, avant de me dire qu'il doit y aller mais qu'il sera dans son appartement à mon retour, et qu'il m'y attendra.

J'ai déjà hâte d'être à ce soir !


	6. Chapitre 6

Je prends vraiment du plaisir à écrire cette histoire ! Je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce qu'elle se finira ni comment, mais pour l'instant profitons d'elle telle qu'elle est !

Bonne lecture !

POV Jace

Lorsque j'ai quitté Clary ce matin, je lui ai promis d'être chez moi à son retour, et je sais qu'elle termine son service à 20h. J'ai donc demandé au patron de quitter le boulot à 18h, pour que j'ai le temps de tout préparer avant son arrivée. J'ai plaidé un problème familial alors le boss a accepté.

Je viens de rentrer chez moi et je commence à préparer le dîner. Étant donné que je ne connais pas énormément les goûts alimentaires de Clary, je décide de préparer des spaghettis bolognaise. Je commande une charlotte aux fraises pour le dessert, car je sais qu'elle adore ça. Je dresse une belle table pour deux, et je file chez le fleuriste pour chercher un bouquet de roses rouge. Je les place dans un vase sur la table, mais j'en garde deux de côté, que je dépouille de leurs pétales afin de les disposer sur les draps blanc de mon lit. J'allume quelques bougies, puis je pars m'habiller. Une chemise blanche rentrée dans un pantalon noir basic. Je mets même une cravate rouge, afin d'être totalement accordé à ma déco. Je ne prends pas le temps de dompter mes cheveux, car je sais que Clary aime les voir retomber sur mon front. Il est 19h55. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre.

POV Clary

J'ai enfin fini le boulot ! Dans ce boulot les gens sont tellement irrespectueux ! Ils m'ont parlé comme à un chien, et ce n'est pas le pire ! Je sors du restaurant épuisée et agacée, mais excitée à l'idée de retrouver Jace !

Arrivée devant la porte de chez lui, je détache mon chignon puis je toque. Il m'ouvre et je reste bouche bée quelques secondes devant sa beauté. Il est époustouflant dans ce tenue, je ne peux détacher mes yeux de lui. Il me sourit puis me prends par la taille en refermant la porte. Je suis stupéfaite face aux efforts que Jace a fait pour décorer son appartement. Je sens une odeur qui me mets l'eau à la bouche. Je me retourne vers mon petit ami et lui demande doucement : "Tu as fait tout ça pour…moi ?

-Bien sûr. Tu sais, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Clary.

-Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Jace, plus que tu ne le crois.

-Bon, le repas est prêt, viens !

-D'accord !"

Sur ceux on se dirige vers la table. Le repas s'avère être délicieux. Jace est vraiment un bon cuisinier !

POV Jace

Clary a l'air d'aimer le repas que je lui ai concocté, ça me fais plaisir ! J'engage la conversation : "Alors, ta première journée de boulot ?

-Épuisant, agaçant, horrible ! J'ai hâte de trouver autre chose !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-As-tu un tempérament jaloux ?

-Je suis excessivement jaloux pourquoi ?

-Disons que certains clients ont essayé de devenir plus que des clients pour moi…

-Comment ça ? je serre la mâchoire, totalement sur la défensive

-Certains clients parmis ces vieux bourgeois, ont… essayé de me… toucher. M'ont sifflée. C'était horrible j'avais envie de leur enfoncer mon pied dans la figure.

-Ai-je bien entendu ?! je suis presque hors de moi face à l'aveu de Clary

-Oui Jace, malheureusement"

Je me lève d'un bond, sous l'emprise totale de la colère, faisant tomber ma chaise au passage. Je fais les cents pas et fini par m'asseoir par terre, le dos contre la porte. _Elle_ pose lentement sa main sur mon épaule "Jace, il ne s'est rien passé, je ne me suis pas laissée faire, tu es le seul homme que j'aime et tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui je le sais, ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère, mais contre ces enflures qui ont osés essayer de placer leurs mains sales sur toi. Tu as certains de tes dessins dans ton appartement ?

-Non malheureusement je n'en ai pas apporté, pourquoi ?

-J'aimerai avoir une preuve de ton talent pour parler de toi à Alec.

-Si tu veux, j'ai du matériel chez moi je peux le chercher et dessiner maintenant.

-Et que vas-tu dessiner ?

-Disons que je pense être en train de parler au modèle parfait, enfin si celui-ci accepte de retirer sa cravate et sa chemise.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres mademoiselle ! Vas chercher ton matériel et au travail !!


	7. Chapitre 7

Allez, c'est partie pour le chapitre 7, déjà ! Je pense aller jusqu'à une quinzaine de chapitre pour cette fan fiction puis en démarrer une autre, mais rien n'est encore sûr ! Mais bon pour l'instant profitez de cette lecture là !

POV Clary

Cela fait près de deux heures que je dessine Jace, je lui ai demandé de se mettre torse nu et de croiser ses bras aux niveaux de ses pectoraux. Il fait très bien son travail de modèle, et je suis capable de capter chaque détail de son corps pour le dessiner. Une fois que je l'ai fini, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose pour que ce dessin fasse partie de mon univers… Alors je décide de lui dessiner deux grandes ailes blanches, comme celles d'un ange. Je peaufine quelques détails et je comtemple mon œuvre. Je suis vraiment fière de moi, le dessin est extrêmement réaliste, j'ai l'impression d'avoir sous mes yeux une photo de mon homme. "Jace ! Ça y est, j'ai fini tu peux bouger et venir voir mon dessin !

-Enfin, je commençais à croire que tu ne finirai jamais !"

Je ris tandis qu'il s'approche de moi et de mon chevalet. Il reste bouche bée face à son propre portrait. "Clary tu as tellement de talent ! C'est plus que magnifique ! Tu es vraiment incroyable ! Je croyais en ton talent, mais je ne te pensais pas si douée ! On ne dirait même pas un dessin !

-Merci… dis-je en rougissant, flattée

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier ton dessin est époustouflant ! Je suis si fier de toi !" Il me prend dans ses bras et me fais virevolter au dessus de lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors qu'il me répose à terre. Il m'embrasse fougueusement, puis me guide vers le fond de l'appartement, dans sa chambre. Je m'arrête quelques secondes pour admirer l'ambiance qu'il y a mise. Des pétales de rose et des bougies partout, j'adore ! Il déboutonne rapidement mon chemisier noir, puis fais glisser ma jupe au bas de mes longues jambes. Pendant ce temps, je l'embrasse en nouant mes mains derrière sa nuque.

POV Jace

J'ai retiré l'uniforme de Clary et ce qui restait de nos vêtements rapidement. Je pousse Clary qui tombe en arrière sur mon lit en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Je me place au dessus d'elle en me retenant par les avants-bras de chaque côtés de sa tête et on s'embrasse, frénétiquement. Je caresse la poitrine de ma petite amie avec nonchalance, et je lui chuchote à l'oreille : "Le seul autorisé à te toucher c'est moi, compris ? J'ai l'exclusivité. Je t'ai pour moi et moi seul." Elle hoche la tête en essayant de paraître sérieuse puis explose de rire face à mes paroles, même si elle sais que je suis plus que sérieux. Mes lèvres descendent sous sa clavicule lorsque que l'on toque à ma porte. "Sérieusement ?! On peut pas voir la paix ici !" je râle en enfilant un pantalon. "J'expédie ce trouble-fête et je reviens"dis-je à Clary. J'ouvre la porte et me retrouve face à Alec et Isabelle. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux ?

-On a pas le droit de rendre visite à notre ami maintenant ? me dit Alec.

-Euh… C'est que je m'attendais pas à ce que vous veniez…" dis-je en me grattant la nuque, gêné par la situation.

Isabelle regarde mon torse encore nu, puis la pièce comportant tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour Clary derrière moi, puis lance un regard entendu à son frère.

"Alec, je crois qu'on tombe au mauvais moment… Il me semble que Jace n'est pas seul et que Clary l'attends.

-Ohh, alors pour ça que t'es à moitié nu et que la pièce derrière toi est décorée en mode romantique.

-Oui…euh…ben elle m'attend alors… est-ce que vous comptez rester ?

-Pourquoi ?demande Alec

-Pour que je sache si je dois lui dire de se rhabiller, abruti !

-Oh parce qu'elle n'est pas habillée ! remarque Izzy, faussement innocente

-Bon vous restez ou pas ? je perds patience

-Oui, on reste, dis à Clary d'enfiler ses vêtements et de nous rejoindre. déclare Alec.

-Je vous préviens, le premier d'entre vous deux qui fait une remarque par rapport au fait que j'ai ouvert torse nu ou qu'elle n'était pas habillée, ou encore par rapport à l'ambiance que j'ai donné à l'appart' je l'étripe sur le champ."

Je retourme dans ma chambre, déçu que notre soirée avec Clary se termine comme ça.

POV Clary

Jace revient et je m'attends à ce que nous reprenions ce que nous avions entrepris, mais il me regarde, visiblement déçu et me dis " Alec et Isabelle sont là, et ils sont bien décidés à rester alors il va falloir que tu te rhabille.

-Hum…je crois être dans l'indisponibilité de remettre mon uniforme, il est quelque peu déchiré, il faudra que je le reprise demain matin.

\- Bon, pas grave, passe moi tes clés je vais te chercher un jean

-Elles sont dans mon sac, dans l'entrée.

-J'y vais attends-moi, et surtout bouge pas d'ici."

Jace reviens quelques minutes plus tard avec un jeans et une paire de sous-vêtements à moi. Je me sens gêné qu'il m'ai ramené des sous-vêtements, mais il est impossible que je remette les précédents. J'enfile le tout en vitesse et il me prête une de ses chemises comme haut. Elle m'arrive presque au genou, mais peu importe ! Je sors de la chambre après avoir attaché des cheveux en une queue de cheval. Jace me prends la main lorsque j'entre dans le salon où se trouve déjà ses amis. Je vous Alec ouvrir les lèvres pour faire une remarque, puis se raviser en voyant le regard assassin que lui lance mon homme. Jace lance la conversation sur mon talent pour le dessin et je sors de la pièce pour aller chercher le portrait que j'ai dessiné plus tôt dans la soirée. Alec et Izzy sont subjugués par mon œuvre et Alec "m'embauche" pour illustrer ses livres, de manière rémunérée évidemment. "Merci beaucoup Alec, j'irai voir mon patron demain matin pour démissionner, je déteste vraiment ce boulot de serveuse !

-Ah oui, pourquoi ça ? me questionne Izzy

\- Et bien…(je regarde Jace) Je préfèrerai garder les détails pour moi mais disons que les gens sont totalement irrespectueux.

-Ok, je crois comprendre. dis Isabelle avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus

-Moi je comprends absolument pas ! ajoute Alec, perdu

-Tant mieux ! C'est bien fait pour toi, curieux !" lance Jace avant que tout le monde s'esclaffe.

Nous poursuivons une conversation légère, et il s'avère que je m'entends plutôt bien avec les amis de Jace, ce qui me fait plaisir.


	8. Chapitre 8

Voici le chapitre 8 ! J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous fait plaisir, car moi j'adore l'écrire, ça me fait décompresser.

POV Jace

Après je départ de mes amis, Clary et moi retournons dans notre chambre, et nous nous blottissons l'un contre l'autre. Je dis à Clary que je suis vraiment heureux que finalement, elle s'entendent bien avec mes proches. Et quand je me penche pour l'embrasser je remarque qu'elle s'est endormie, allongée sur mon torse, son corps logé entre mes jambes. Je dépose un baiser sur son front avant de m'endormir à mon tour.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui me réveille en déposant un léger baiser sur mon ventre, près de sa tête. "Bonjour ma chérie…" je chuchote, décidant de prendre une initiative. Elle me regarde une seconde surprise, puis me réponds toute mignonne : "Bonjour mon amour… Tu as bien dormi ?

-Comment mal dormir avec une si belle femme dans les bras ?

-Je t'aime mon amour.

-Moi aussi je t'aime." Sur ceux je l'embrasse doucement et me lève pour aller m'habiller.

Clary aussi se lève, en direction de la porte. "Ou vas-tu comme ça ? demamde-je

-Et bien, Jace, je te rappelle qu'aujourd'hui j'ai une démission à faire et un premier jour de boulot en tant qu'illustratrice !

-Oui mais es-tu obligées de partir si tôt ? Alec t'a t-il fixé des horaires ?

-Non pas du tout ! Tu voudrais que je reste ?

-Oui… Je commence le boulot à 11h aujourd'hui et il est seulement 8h alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrai passer un peu de temps ensemble. propose-je

-Bien sûr, que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

-Et bien, j'aime te voir dessiner…

-Tu voudrais que je redessine ton portrait ?

-Non ! Ton précédent dessin est parfait, mais je pensais t'emmener quelque part afin que tu dessines un endroit pour moi.

-Oh bien sûr ! Ce serait vraiment génial, j'adore ! Veux-tu bien aller chez moi me chercher de quoi m'habiller ? Quelque chose de léger et pratique, j'aime être à l'aise lorsque je dessine.

-J'y vais de ce pas !"

Je me dirige vers chez elle, ses clés en main. J'entre et vais directement dans sa chambre, afin de chercher dans sa commode. J'opte pour un short en jean noir et un débardeur vert, couleur citron. Cela mettra ces cheveux roux en valeur. Je lui apporte aussi de quoi se coiffer, ainsi que des sandales noire à talon. Je rentre chez moi chargé par ses affaires.

POV Clary

Jace revient avec un très bon choix de tenue, j'adore l'assortiment qu'il a fait ! Je m'habille en vitesse, puis nous sortons et il me bande les yeux afin de garder l'effet de surprise. Nous arrivons quelque part, puis il me retire le bandeau des yeux. Je suis un instant éblouie par la lumière du soleil, mais je reconnais vite l'endroit où nous sommes : _Central Park._ Il m'a emmené dans une partie du parc où il n'y a presque personne, en face d'une grande fontaine, entourée d'arbres pleureurs. C'est tout à fait dans mon univers, et je m'empresses de sortir mon matériel. Je dessine ce qui se trouve sous mes yeux. Puis je rajoute une minuscule fées dans le feuillage de l'un des arbres. Je suis vraiment fière du résultat, et Jace l'est de moi. Puis nous rentrons, Jace part au poste de police, pendant que je marche vers le restaurant afin de déposer ma démission.

Une fois chez les Lightwood, Alec me décris ce qu'il veut, même s'il m'autorise à y mettre ma touche personnelle. Je me laisse absorbé me les dessins puis je les montre à Alec et Isabelle qui restent stupéfaits "Jace avait raison, tu as un véritable don là-dedans ! me dit Alec

-Ça c'est sûr ! ajoute Izzy. Tu viens Clary, on va préparer une tournée de café pour tout le monde."

Une fois que nous sommes seules toutes les deux dans la cuisine, Isabelle m'interroge : "Alors, avec Jace, ça se passe comment ?

-Bien…

-Ça je le sais, vu comment on a trouvé Jace hier. Mais je veux dire : est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

-Oui, je l'aime Izzy, je l'aime énormément et il me semble que les sentiments soient réciproques, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Je vous taquine avec les autres, mais on est tous heureux pour vous, ça fait bizarre de voir Jace s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à lui-même." Je lui souries, puis nous rejoignons Alec en papotant gaiement de tout et de rien. Et en arrivant dehors j'ai la bonne surprise de voir Jace entrain de parler avec son ami, je suis heureuse de le voir même si on passe tout notre temps ensemble depuis qu'on s'est embrassés la première fois. Je pose le plateau avec le café sur la table puis je vais vers Jace avec l'intention de le serrer dans mes bras. Mais il semble qu'il ai réfléchi avant moi, car il me prend par la taille et m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser assez fougueusement je l'avoue. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais évidemment je répond à son baiser ! "Ces deux-là ont complètement perdu le sens du mot retenue !" remarque Isabelle, mais je ne relève pas et Jace garde son bras autour de ma taille malgré tout. Je décide de rentrer dans son jeu et rétorque : "Ces deux-là ont complètement perdu le sens du mot silence" Ce qui me vaut un éclat de rire général. Je m'entends très bien avec les Lightwood, et j'espère que se sera pareil avec les autres amis de mon homme.


	9. Chapitre 9

C'est parti pour le chapitre 9 ! La fin de mon histoire approche à grands pas !!

POV Jace _ _mercredi soir_

Je rentre du boulot épuisé, aujourd'hui on a dû courir après l'auteur d'un braquage, et aussi pleins d'autres choses... Mais maintenant je vais retrouver Clary, et c'est le principal ! Mais lorsque j'arrive devant mon appartement, il y a un truc qui cloche. Je cherche quelques seconde ce que c'est avant de le voir : les traces d'une ouverture par effraction. Mon cœur rate un battement. Clary est restée dessiner à la maison aujourd'hui. J'enfonce la porte d'un coup de pied, et je cours à l'intérieur. C'est là que je la vois. Clary. Allongée sur le sol au milieu d'une marre de sang. Je panique et m'agenouille près de sa tête. Je sors mon téléphone et appelle les secours. Je vérifie son poul : elle respire encore. Je vérifie la régularité de sa respiration : elle est catastrophique, Clary respire, mais avec beaucoup de difficulté. Je cherche la source de ce sang : son corps est recouvert de trace de coups, dont la plupart sont ouvertes. Pitié que les secours arrivent vite !! Je me penche vers elle, et je lui parle, je lui dit que je l'aime, qu'elle compte pour moi, qu'elle est exceptionnelle, que c'est une battante, que les secours arrivent… J'essaie de la rassurer même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle m'entende. D'un coup, elle ouvre légèrement les yeux. Elle me regarde, les yeux pleins de tristesse. Puis elle parvient avec difficulté à murmurer "C'était Alec, c'est Alec qui m'as fait ça" je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Alec serait capable de frapper ma petite amie avec une intensité telle que cela lui provoque une hémorragie ? Lui qui est comme un frère pour moi ? J'aurai une conversation avec lui. Les secours et la police arrivent. Mes collègues prennent ma déposition, puis ils repartent avec Clary sur un brancard, me laissant là, seul et couvert de sang.

POV Clary

Lorsque je me réveille, une douleur horrible attaque tout mon corps. Et je sais pourquoi. Alec est entré dans l'appartement de Jace armé d'un pied de biche, puis il m'a frappé avec, plusieurs fois, en attaquant chaque parcelles de mon corps, minutieusement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, mais ça m'a provoqué une hémorragie externe : j'entends le médecin parler. Sûrement à Jace. Lorsque j'ouvre réellement les yeux, il se tient à côté de moi, ma main dans la sienne. Il est encore couvert de mon sang, mais il s'en moque. Il caresse délicatement mes pommettes puis mon front, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur. Je l'entend murmurer "ton visage, ton joli visage…" Je lis de la tristesse dans son regard, mais aussi de la colère. Je sais très bien contre qui est placée cette colère. Contre Alec. Car je lui ai révélé qu' il était mon agresseur, juste avant de m'évanouir, toute a l'heure dans l'appartement. Mais aussi contre lui-même, car le connaissant, il est entrain de se morfondre à l'idée qu'il n'aurai jamais dû me laisser seule chez lui. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, loin de là. Ensuite, un agent de police entre, salut Jace, puis se tourne vers moi. "Êtes-vous capable de parler, mademoiselle ?

-Plus…Plus ou moins

-Pouvez-vous me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?"

J'obéis et je lui raconte tout, du plus loin que je me souvienne. Il écoute attentivement et prends des notes, en réclamant parfois plus de détails. Une fois que j'ai fini, je suis déjà épuisée. L'agent regarde Jace et lui dit "Vous êtes en congé jusqu'à que cette demoiselle soit entièrement sur pied. Pendant ce temps, prenez soin d'elle et laissez-la se reposer." Sur ces mots, il s'en va. Je regarde Jace, il a la mâchoire serrée, signe qu'il est hors de lui. Il fait les cent pas puis viens s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près de moi. Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres puis me conseille de dormir, je m'exécute.

POV Jace

Lorsque Clary a raconté les événements détaillés à mon collègue, ça m'a mis une claque. Elle paraissait vraiment attristée qu'Alec l'ai agressé. Elle m'avait dit d'être heureuse de bien s'entendre avec mes amis, finalement ce n'était pas réciproque… J'ai été choqué par les actes d'Alec, il a fait preuve d'un telle violence ! Franchement, frapper Clary avec un pied de biche en fer ! Le visage de ma petite amie, que je trouvais si beau, est saccagé. Il est maintenant recouvert de contusions et d'entailles, d'ailleurs très profondes. Le médecin dit qu'elle sera entièrement rétablie d'ici 2 mois, mais qu'elle gardera des cicatrices. J'ai l'horrible impression q'Alec a ciblé des parties du corps de Clary. Il m'a demandé ce que j'aimais le plus chez elle, hier, et je lui ai parlé de ses pommettes, de ses bras frêles, de ses longues jambes, de ses jolies hanches et de son front lisse, et ce sont les zones les plus touchées. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé par la tête d'Alec, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'Alec Lightwood ne fait plus partie de mes amis. Lui qui était comme un frère pour moi, m'a trahi en faisant du mal à la personne que j'aime le plus. Et s'il ose venir me voir, il le regrettera, car je lui ferai payer le prix cher.

J'observe Clary dormir, elle paraîtrait si paisible si l'on retirait les blessures qui recouvrent son corps. Plus tard dans la nuit, un médecin vient me voir en apportant un lit pliable, pour que je puisse veiller sur elle, cette nuit. Il m'informe que Clary est dans un _demi-coma_ à cause des coups qu'elle a reçu à la tête, mais qu'elle sera réveillée d'ici quelques jours. Je me promets de veiller sur elle jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.


	10. Chapitre 10

POV Clary

Je suis réveillée par une odeur de chlore, de _trop_ propre. J'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve dans ma chambre d'hôpital. À ma droite, Jace est assis sur un fauteuil et m'observe. Il m'observait dormir, et maintenant il m'observe me réveiller. Je dis d'une voix rauque "Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?!

-Deux jours, d'après les médecins tu étais dans un demi-comas à cause des coups à la tête que tu as reçu.

-Oh…

-Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir rentrer à la maison, mais tu devras rester dans un fauteuil roulant pendant un peu plus de 2 mois.

-Okay… Jace, tu es bien conscient que je ne travaillerai plus avec Alec ?

-Bien sûr, euh, j'ai tout arrangé, maintenant tu travaille pour ton propre compte, j'ai aménagé la chambre d'ami pour accueillir tout ton matériel et tes dessins.

-Oh Jace tu es parfait, je t'aime tellement !

-Moi aussi je t'aime" Sur ces mots, il passe un bras sous mes jambes et l'autre au niveau de mes épaules puis me porte en direction d'une pièce adjacente. "À la douche princesse !

-Tu vas devoir m'aider, je suis incapable de lever les bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, pour moi c'est plus un plaisir qu'un devoir" il me fait un club d'œil puis reprends son chemin un peu plus vite, provoquant un éclat de rire de ma part.

POV Jace

Je frotte vigoureusement les cheveux de Clary avec du shampooing, puis je vais chercher le gel douche et le gant de toilette spéciaux fournis par l'hôpital pour ne pas aggraver les blessures de ma petite amie. Je la questionne du regard afin de voir si elle m'autorise à laver son corps. Elle hoche lentement la tête, alors je m'approche et frotte sa peau avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Je la vois grimacer légèrement sous la douleur du frottement, mais elle ne se plaint pas. Une fois fini, je la rince, puis l'emmène sur un autre banc afin de l'aider à se sécher et à s'habiller. Puis je la place dans son fauteuil et nous partons. Une fois à la maison je lui dit "Tu seras obligée de vivre chez moi jusqu'à aller mieux, car tu ne pourra pas tout faire toute seule.

-Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire…" elle sourit, fugace, puis m'embrasse et me demande de l'amener à son "atelier". Je la conduis là-bas, puis je la laisse dessiner, mais je lance du couloir "Tu as déjà des commandes, sur ton bureau" Elle crie un "Youpi" très enfantin puis se remet à dessiner joyeusement.

J'aimerai aller voir Alec, mais je sais ce qui arrivera si je le fais, il ressortira de cette altercation en morceaux. Je lui écrit donc une lettre :

"Alec.

Tu m'as déçu. Et aussi choqué. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille à Clary ?! Par ta faute, elle grimace au moindre mouvement, et certains lui sont encore impossibles, car les coups que tu lui as porté ont provoqué des hémorragies. Elle a perdu énormément de sang, et c'est par miracle qu'elle est encore en vie. Si j'étais arrivé ne serait-ce qu'une demi-heure plus tard, elle ne serai plus de ce monde. N'essaie pas de venir, ou tu en verra de toutes les couleurs. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi. En t'attaquant à la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, tu as définitivement brisé le lien qu'il y avait entre nous. Si je te transmet cette lettre par ta sœur, c'est parce que je ne supporte plus ta vue.

Jace."

J'appelle Izzy, et en arrivant, elle prends ma lettre puis cours en direction du couloir, appelant Clary.

POV Clary

J'entends quelqu'un m'appeler, et ce n'est pas Jace, alors je roule vers la porte (dans mon fauteuil) puis je l'ouvre, non sans difficultés. J'appercois Isabelle, et je me renfrogne. Qui sait, peut-être est-elle de mèche avec son frère ?! Elle s'accroupie près de moi et pause une main sur mon bras bleuis par les coups et recouvert de plaies. "Clary… J'ai été terriblement choquée par ce que t'as fait Alec, il est gentil avec tout le monde, d'habitude. Je lui parle à peine, tu sais, il me dégoûte.

-Isabelle… Elle n'est peut-être pas tout à fait prête à te voir après ce qui est arrivé. dit Jace lorsqu'il arrrive près de nous

-Si, si, je suis prête, je sais qu'Izzy est quelqu'un de bien." Elle observe mon visage quelques secondes, et je sais pourquoi. Je me suis aperçue dans un miroir, et ce n'est pas joli à voir du tout. Je suis recouvertes de plaies ouvertes et de contusions, que même le plus couvrant des maquillage ne pourra pas couvrir. Jace doit être télépathe, car il s'approche, se penche et m'embrasse doucement avant de chuchoter, tout bas, pour que je sois la seule à entendre : "Tu es la plus belle femme du monde Clary, n'en doute pas, jamais." Je lui souris puis regarde Isabelle, qui sourit elle aussi. "Bon, je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir partir, je ne faisait que passer prendre de tes nouvelles, bisous !" Jace l'accompagne à la porte, puis il la serre dans ses bras. C'est bizarre, mais ce contact si naturel entre eux me pique. J'en parlerai à Jace.


	11. Chapitre 11

POV Jace

Après le départ d'Isabelle, Clary m'attend dans le couloir, elle paraît légèrement inquiète, ou en colère, peut-être les deux. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander ce qui se passe, elle me le dit tout de suite :

"Est-ce que vous êtes déjà sortis ensemble Izzy et toi ?

-Hein ?! Quoi ?!! Non !!!! je réponds pris de court, Pourquoi penses-tu ça ma chérie ?

-Eh bien… vous êtes si proches tous les deux…

\- Ne serais-tu pas en train de me faire une crise de jalousie, par hasard ? dis-je moqueur

-Pas du tout, dit Clary en rougissant, c'est juste que…

-Clary, tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu as bien le droit d'être jalouse de temps en temps ! Je suis pire que jaloux alors je te pardonne !" Elle me fait un signe de la main pour que je me penche vers elle, puis m'embrasse en s'accrochant à ma nuque. Je la prends d'en mes bras en passant mon bras droit derrière son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux, provoquant un éclat de rire de la part de Clary. Je la dépose délicatement sur mon lit, puis je m'allonge près d'elle. Je fais bien attention à ne pas toucher ses plaies pour ne pas lui faire mal. "Je ne suis pas en sucre, je ne vais pas me casser si tu me touches" chuchote-elle. Je ris en embrassant sa clavicule, une des rares parties de son corps qui n'as pas été touchée durant l'agression. Je la vois hésiter un instant, mais elle prends son courage à deux mains et se relève pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur mon torse. J'ai aperçu la grimace qui a tordu sa bouche pendant quelques secondes, mais je ne relève pas. Elle s'allonge sur moi. Alors je la retourne en me retrouvant au dessus d'elle, faisant attention à ne pas trop laisser reposer mon poids sur elle. Je la caresse lentement, et elle gémit de plaisir sous mes gestes. Tout doucement, j'embrasse chacune des entailles qui recouvrent son corps, avant de revenir vers son cou, et de lui chuchoter "Tu es belle comme tu es, je t'aime plus que tout" Elle relève ma tête entre ses deux doigts, puis m'embrasse avec frénésie. "Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout, Jace" je grave ces mots dans ma mémoire en me promettant de ne jamais les oublier.

POV Clary_ _Quelques temps plus tard_

Jace est vraiment exceptionnel. La douleur de mes plaies est insoutenable toute la journée, sauf quand je suis dans ces bras. Il transforme la moindre de mes faiblesses en une force incroyable, et je l'en remercie. Plus je passe de temps avec lui, plus je me rends compte qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. Je l'aime tellement. Cela fait maintenant 10 jours que je suis rentrée de l'hôpital, et lors de mon rendez-vous de la semaine dernière, le médecin a dit que je me rétablissais assez rapidement, ce qui est encourageant. Mes plaies sont encore à vif, mais la pommade que Jace m'applique chaque matin atténue beaucoup ma douleur. J'ai déjà touché mon argent pour 4 dessins parmis les 6 commandes que j'avais au départ, mais j'en ai déjà eu 5 de plus. Je m'épanouis beaucoup dans ce travail, et Jace reste parfois des heures près de moi, à simplement m'observer dessiner. Les clients ont très bien compris mon style, et ils réclament toujours des choses banales, mais avec de petites touches fantastiques. Izzy passe souvent nous rendre visite, et elle m'apporte des cadeaux à chaque fois : vêtements, accessoires, matériel de dessin, chocolats… J'adore l'attention qu'ell m'apporte. Aujourd'hui, on sonne à la porte dans l'après-midi, mais c'est bizarre, car Isabelle nous a rendu visite ce matin déjà. Lorsque Jace ouvre la porte, avec moi sur ses talons, toujours dans mon fauteuil, Alec se tient sur le seuil.

POV Jace

Je vois Clary reculer instinctivement, et je me place devant elle, par réflexe. Si il pose ne serait-ce qu'une main sur elle, il en verra de toutes les couleurs. Il commence : "Salut Jace, j'ai eu ta lettre... Mais…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! dis-je agressif

-Je…je…je venais pour m'excuser.

Je ris jaune face à ça, et je m'écartes un peu de Clary pour qu'Alec puisse la voir.

-T'excuser ?! Regarde ce que tu lui as fait. Elle est dans un fauteuil pour encore 2mois. Et les cicatrices des coups que tu lui as infligés resteront à vie sur sa peau ! À vie !! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Tes excuses ne servent à rien, c'est trop tard ! Tu n'avais qu'à y penser AVANT de l'agresser ! je hurle presque

Il se tourne vers Clary

-Clary, écoutes je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais euh… J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes, qu'on redevienne amis.

Je regarde Clary, elle est plus qu'effrayée, elle tremble dans son fauteuil. Elle m'implore du regard. Lorsqu'il fait un pas vers elle, je m'avance vers lui, le pousse contre le mur, plante mon poing dans son visage et lui dit, en hurlant totalement cette fois : "TU NE SERAS PLUS JAMAIS NOTRE AMI, COMPRIS ? ET SI TU REPOSES TES SALES PATTES SUR CLARY, JE TE JURE QUE JE TE TUE, ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ" Sur ces mots, je le pousse à l'extérieur et je referme la porte. Je me dépêche de revenir vers Clary que j'entend pleurer depuis qu'Alec s'est approché d'elle. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre longuement contre moi, tandis que les larmes ruissellent sur ses joues. "Calme-toi Clary, il ne reviendra plus…

-Merci Jace.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, je t'aime mon amour."

Je l'embrasse lentement avant de la laisser retourner dessiner tranquillement. Elle a totalement été traumatisée par l'agression, ce qui est plus que compréhensible. Je ne supporte pas de la voir pleurer. Alec a vraiment du culot de se présenter ici après ça. Je le déteste. Il a fait du mal à Clary, ma petite amie, sans raison, et il veut qu'elle soit à nouveau son amie ! Il fait preuve d'une telle naïveté. J'espère qu'il ne se présentera plus jamais ici, car la prochaine fois il repartira avec plus qu'un bleu.


	12. Chapitre 12

_POV Alec_

 _Je rentre chez moi le nez en sang. Jace m'a frappé avec une telle force ! Une fois chez moi, Magnus, avec qui je sors depuis peu, vient me voir pour m'embrasser, jusqu'à voir mon visage. Il cours chercher la trousse de premier secours et soigne mon nez blessé. "Je t'avais dit de ne pas aller les voir" il chuchote et je hoche la tête, vaincu. Je me sens vraiment coupable de ce que j'ai fait à Clary. Je suis devenu fou et me suis rendu compte de mes actes lorsque j'avais terminé. Je n'avais pas mesuré ma force. Je ne comprends même pas moi-même pourquoi j'ai fait cela. "J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre. dis-je_

 _-Mais non, tu es loin d'être un monstre" Magnus m'embrasse lentement en me serrant dans ses bras. Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue, mon nez mon menton puis ma bouche. Je l'aime. Mais je regrette quand même ce que j'ai fait._

POV Clary

Ça paraîtra fou, mais ça m'a fait plaisir que Jace attaque Alec lorsqu'il s'est approché de moi. Il m'a fait si peur, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait lever la main sur moi, et je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de l'image lui, au-dessus de moi, armé de son pied de biche rouillé. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il m'a fait ça, mais au fond je ne veut pas savoir.

Jace a invité Raphaël et Meliorn à dîner à la maison ce soir, vers 20 heures. Il est 18h30, alors on se mets au fourneaux. C'est assez compliqué de cuisiner dans mon fauteuil, mais j'y arrive. On prépare des Burgers maison, et pour le dessert je fais des crèmes brûlées. Ensuite on dresse la table, même si celle-ci est un peu petite pour quatre. On va ensuite se préparer. Je mets une robe verte, de la couleur de mes yeux, et je confectionne deux tresses collées avec ma chevelure. Choses assez compliquée lorsque l'on a le corps recouvert de coupures et de contusions. Finalement j'y arrive quand même, et le résultat est plus que satisfaisant. Je me maquille ensuite, et mes soupçons sont confirmés, même le fond de teint le plus couvrant ne masque pas mes blessures, puis je vais rejoindre Jace qui était déjà prêt au salon. Il siffle à mon approche "Eh bien, je te savais magnifique, mais là tu dépasse mes attentes !

-Bof, les plaies gâchent tout mon look…

-Pas du tout, Clary ! Tu es belle telle que tu es, peu importe tes blessures, pour moi tu restes la plus belle femme au monde.

-Tu sais que je t'adore ?!

-Oui je le sais, mais merci de me le rappeler. il rit, et je me joint à lui.

-J'espère que ça va bien se passer avec Meliorn et Raphaël ! Je t'avoue que je suis anxieuse."

POV Jace

C'est bien normal qu'elle soit anxieuse, le dernier ami que je lui ai présenté l'a frappée jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde conscience ! Je tente de la rassurer "C'est normal après ce qui t'es arrivé. Mais il n'y a pas de raison que tu t'inquiètes" elle hoche la tête, mais je sais que je ne l'ai pas entièrement convaincue.

Lorsque j'ouvre à mes deux amis, c'est vers Clary qu'ils se précipitent, à bras ouverts. Mais mon instinct jaloux se réveille et je les pousse sur le côté avant de porter ma petite amie dans mes bras et de l'embrasser.

"Pas touche les gars, elle est encore fragile, et puis de toute manière elle est à moi !!

Clary rit tandis que mes amis me regardent, visiblement choqués.

-Oh là là, mon homme est entrain de vous faire une crise de jalousie, cachez-vous !!"

Ils explosent tous de rire, sauf moi, car je suis sérieux, et ils le savent. Mais leur rire est contagieux et je finis par rire à mon tour.

Nous avons dégusté notre repas en plaisantant et en parlant de tout et de rien. Clary s'entend vraiment très bien avec mes amis, et j'espère que cette fois ça durera. Mes amis la complimentent beaucoup sur son physique, et à chaque fois je leur donne des coups de coudes pour qu'ils arrêtent de la reluquer. Alors que je tape Meliorn pour la énième fois, Clary se penche vers moi et chuchote "Ne t'inquiète pas, je me fous qu'ils me reluquent, le seul homme à qui je porte de l'intérêt est toi" je lui souris, puis nous reprenons nos conversations en toute légèreté.

POV Clary

Au départ de Meliorn et Raphaël, Jace et moi ne sommes pas fatigués. Nous nous blottissons donc l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, en lisant chacun de notre côté. Je lis un livre fantastique, évidemment, tandis que Jace lis un livre policier. Nos lectures correspondent parfaitement à nos univers respectifs. J'aime le fait que nous soyons ensemble, sans pour autant empiéter sur l'autre. En revanche, j'ai quelque chose à révéler à Jace, quelque chose que j'ai gardé pour moi jusqu'à maintenant, mais j'aimerai lui en parler. Je referme mon livre.

"Jace ?

-Oui ma chérie ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Quelque chose que je t'avais caché jusqu'ici.

-Je suis tout oui.

-Euh… Tu te souviens lorsque tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'avais quitté Los Angeles pour venir ici ?

-Oui, le premier soir où on s'est rencontré.

-Eh bien, je t'ai parlé du décès de mes parents, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison de mon départ.

-Développe, j'ai envie de savoir.

Je ne perçois aucune amertume dans sa voix, c'est bon signe.

-En fait, une semaine avant mon vingtième anniversaire, le frère de ma meilleure amie m'a… Il m'a violé. À partir de ce jour, je me suis promis de partir et de ne jamais revenir.

-Oh Clary… Je ne savais pas, mais je comprends que tu ne me l'ai pas dit avant, tu attendais le bon moment. T'en es-tu plainte aux autorités ?

-Non… Je ne pouvais pas, il travaillait à la police de Los Angeles.

-Eh bien, tu sais quoi, on va aller s'en plaindre ici.

-C'est possible ça ??

-Bien sûr que c'est possible. Donne-moi son nom complet, et je trouverai le reste de ses coordonnées via les archives du poste. Je te les apporterai et nous irons porter plainte. C'est aussi simple que ça.

-Mais cela c'est passé il y a quelques temps.

-Certes, mais c'était il y a moins d'un mois. Tu as encore le droit de te plaindre.

-Merci mon amour, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu vivre sans toi auparavant

-Je donnerai ma vie pour toi, Clary, je t'aime beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer"

Je l'embrasse langoureusement, puis tout s'enchaîne, et nous passons notre nuit sur de canapé.


	13. Chapitre 13

Ce chapitre sera uniquement du POV Jace, car je ne savais pas comment interpréter ce genre d'émotions de la part de Clary, la victime. Bonne lecture !

POV Jace

Lorsque Clary m'a avoué qu'elle avait été violée quand elle vivait à Los Angeles, je suis resté calme en apparence, mais au fond de moi je bouillonnais. Comment peut-on oser faire ça à quelqu'un ?! Ce genre de personne me dégoûte profondément.

J'ouvre mon ordinateur de travail, et je me rends sur les archives. Je cherche la personne nommée "Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern", et je trouve tout de suite ses coordonnées complètes. Ce gars travaille au poste de police, mais il a un casier judiciaire. Je prends note de l'adresse de son domicile, de son numéro de fixe et de son lieu de travail exact. Nous nous servirons de ces informations pour porter plaintes. Mais je n'ai pas encore fini. Je lis rapidement son casier judiciaire en me rendant compte que ce mec est une enflure qui a réussi à se faufiler à travers les mailles de la justice afin de purger une peine moindre. J'appelle Clary pour qu'elle vienne voir.

"Waouh, ce gars est complètement malade. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. dit-elle

-Oui, mais il est aussi très malin. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu viens de le faire alors continue.

-Où t'a t-il violée ?

-Chez moi.

-Tu pourrai me fournir l'adresse afin que je consulte les caméras de surveillance ?

-Bien sûr, je reviens"

Elle sort de la pièce et reviens avec une feuille. Dessus est inscrit son ancienne adresse. Je recherche dans les archives de surveillance, avec la date. Je trouve tout un tas d'image, sur la plupart, Clary est seule chez elle. Mais il y en a une qui attire mon attention. Je clique dessus. On voit très clairement un homme se faufiler dans sa chambre, armé d'un rouleau de scotch, puis lui lier les poignets, soulever sa jupe et lui scotcher la bouche alors qu'elle crie et le supplie d'arrêter. Le reste des événements s'enchaîne très vite, mais je perçois très bien les larmes qui ruissellent sur le visage de Clary, dans la vidéo. C'est trop pour moi. Je détourne le regard, puis je m'aperçois que Clary pleure. MA Clary. Je la serre dans mes bras. "Je suis désolé de t'infliger ça, si tu ne voulais pas regarder tu aurais pu partir.

-Non. Je voulais être sûre que tu possédais bien la preuve de ce qu'il m'a fait."

Je la serre encore une fois dans mes bras, puis je me retourne à nouveau vers l'ordinateur. L'homme, Jonathan, retire le scotch des mains et du visage de Clary, lui baisse sa jupe et repars comme si de rien n'était. Puis l'on aperçoit Clary, le visage trempé par les larmes, se recroqueviller sur elle-même en position fœtal, et pleurer, pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'une flaque se forme sous elle. J'enregistre la vidéo sur une clé USB en me promettant que cet enfoiré paiera pour ce qu'il a fait à ma petite amie. Je prends la main de ma bien-aimée, et dit la mâchoire serrée : "Ce gars va payer pour ce qu'il t'as fait, tu m'entends ?! Il va payer, car nous avons des preuves plus que concrètes." Elle hoche la tête, elle aussi la mâchoire serrée, mais pas pour la même raison. Moi, je suis hors de moi, et je serre la mâchoire pour contenir ma colère. Elle, elle serre la mâchoire pour ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions, pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

Nous nous rendons tous les deux au poste de police, armés de toutes nos preuves dans un sac à dos. À notre entrée, Clary serre ma main a m'en broyer les os, mais je ne lui fait pas la remarque. On se dirige vers le bureau des plaintes, ou travaille mon ami Luke. Il me salue en souriant avant de voir à ma tête que je suis terriblement en colère et à celle de Clary qu'elle est terriblement triste. Il cesse de sourire et me regarde.

"Salut Luke. On vient porter plainte.

-Pourquoi ?

-On pourrait en parler dans un lieu moins public ? Genre mon bureau ?

-Allons-y."

Nous nous y rendons en silence et je ferme la porte et les stores derrière nous.

"Ok, alors vous venez porter plainte. commence mon ami

-Oui, c'est ça. dit Clary tout doucement

-Clary a été victime d'un viol, il y a trois semaines, lorsqu'elle vivait à Los Angeles.

-Ohh… Vous savez par qui ?

-Oui, nous disposons de ses coordonnées complètes, ainsi que des images de vidéosurveillance de l'endroit et du moment exact de l'agression.

-Parfait. Donnez-les moi, je remplirai la feuille de plainte à ma pause déjeuner.

-Merci beaucoup Luke." Clary parle d'une toute petite voix. Je vois bien qu'elle est bouleversée de faire resurgir ces événements à nouveau, mais si nous voulons que Jonathan paie, il faut passer par là. Je prends sa main et la serre doucement pour lui montrer que je suis là pour elle. Elle caresse le dos de ma main avec son pouce, puis nous ressortons du poste de police après avoir confié les preuves à Luke.

À la maison, elle m'entraîne vers la chambre en prétextant un "besoin de décompresser". Je la sort de son fauteuil et la porte, mais la laisse dans une position "debout". Elle me retire rapidement mon t-shirt et moi le sien. Elle se colle encore plus contre moi alors que nous sommes toujours dans le couloir, me plaquant contre le mur derrière moi. Elle m'embrasse fougueusement en glissant ses mains le long de mon torse, puis les noue derrière mon dos. Mes lèvres descendent vers son cou, puis sa clavicule, avant de descendre encore un peu plus bas. Ses mains remontent sur mes pectoraux avant de se nouer au niveau de ma nuque. Elle passe ses jambes au tour de ma taille et je place mon bras gauche sous ses fesses pour l'empêcher de glisser. D'une main, j'ouvre la porte de la chambre et nous nous engouffrons à l'intérieur, Clary toujours suspendue à moi. Je m'affale sur le lit, l'allongeant sur moi. D'un mouvement rapide, elle retire sa jupe. Je fais de même avec mon pantalon. Elle colle sa poitrine contre moi et embrasse le creux de mon cou. Elle mordille le lobe de mon oreille puis me glisse "C'est fou, mais être avec toi me fait tout oublier tellement je t'aime" Je souris puis je l'embrasse avec frénésie. À partir de ce moment tout s'enchaîne rapidement, mais je garderai le reste des événements comme un secret, entre moi et Clary.


	14. Chapitre 14

POV Clary

Je me réveille allongée sur Jace. Nous sommes tous deux complètement nus, et lorsque je regarde l'heure il n'est que 3 heures du matin. Je soupire puis repose ma tête sur le ventre de mon homme. J'ai froid. Je prend la couverture du bout des doigts et la place sur nos deux corps. J'essaie de me rendormir, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me lève doucement, m'assoie dans mon fauteuil et me dirige vers l'armoire. J'y récupère un peignoir dans lequel je me glisse docilement. Je sors de la pièce, et je me rends vers mon atelier. Je dessine. Il ne me reste qu'une seule commande à terminer, et j'aurai une liberté artistique. De courte durée, mais quand même.

J'en suis à mon troisième dessin libre lorsque j'entends Jace crier mon nom. Je perçois de l'affolement dans sa voix. Je me dépêche de le rejoindre dans la chambre. Il me serre extrêmement fort dans ses bras "Ne me fais plus un coup pareil, j'ai eu si peur !

-Écoute Jace, je me suis réveillée à 3 heures du matin, j'étais incapable de dormir. Je suis simplement allée dessiner dans mon atelier."

POV Jace

Je soupire doucement puis embrasse ma petite amie. Depuis l'agression de Clary, je suis aux aguets jour et nuit. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrai pas vivre si elle meurt sur un manque d'attention de ma part. Je chasse ces pensées et regarde l'heure : 9h30. Je dépose un baiser sur le front de Clary puis je me rends compte qu'elle est dans un simple peignoir et que moi, je suis encore nu. Je baisse les yeux en rougissant un peu. Clary prends ma main et y dépose un doux baiser. "Moi ça me plaît bien de te voir comme ça…" chuchote t-elle, l'air malicieuse. Je prends le même air qu'elle et tire sur les rubans qui attachent son peignoir en soie. Celui-ci s'ouvre, dévoilant la nudité de son corps…et ses cicatrices. Je fais abstraction de celles-ci. Clary est belle, c'est un fait. "Moi aussi j'aime bien te voir ainsi…" c'est à son tour de rougir. Je ris doucement en me penchant pour l'embrasser, mais lorsqu'elle approche ses lèvres des miennes, je décale ma tête vers la droite, puis vers la gauche, pour la taquiner. Alors elle empoigne ma nuque de ses deux mains et tire mon visage vers elle, avant de m'embrasser. "Je t'ai eu" elle chuchote. Je ris puis l'embrasse encore.

En fin d'après-midi, on sonne à la porte. Lorsque j'ouvre, c'est Magnus, mon ami. Il entre, regarde Clary sans aucune compassion, puis plante ses yeux dans les miens. Je referme lentement la porte. "Magnus, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

-Arrête ton cinéma avec moi. Je viens pour parler d'Alec.

-Alors tu peux partir, je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Je reste. Moi j'ai des choses à te dire.

-Comme quoi ? demande Clary, visiblement agacée

-Comme le fait que j'approuve totalement ce qu'Alec t'as fait."

POV Clary

Je demeure bouche bée face aux paroles de Magnus, mais pas Jace. Il empoigne Magnus par le col, avant de le plaquer contre le mur.

"COMMENT OSES-TU VENIR ICI POUR NOUS DIRE ÇA ?!! ALEC EST DEVENU UN MONSTRE EN AGRESSANT CLARY ! ET SI TU APPROUVES SES ACTES, C'EST QUE TU EN ES UN AUSSI !!!" Sur ces mots, Jace assène un coup de coude dans les côtes de Magnus, puis un coup de poing au niveau du nez et un uppercut au ventre. Il pousse ensuite l'homme dehors et referme la porte. "Enfoiré" lance t-il en se rapprochant de moi. Je n'ai pas bougé mais les larmes ont ruisselé sur mes joues. Jace m'entoure de ses bras puissants. "Ce gars était mon ami, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Seul quelqu'un d'horrible peut approuver un tel acte." Je sanglote de plus belle, puis repousse Jace et pars m'enfermer dans mon atelier. Tout est ma faute. Jace me suit en courant puis tambourine à ma porte. "Clary, qu'y a-t-il ??

-Jace… Je t'en pries, laisse-moi seule un moment, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

-Si tu y tiens…mais je suis juste à côté, viens me voir au plus vite"

POV Jace

Je ne comprends pas Clary. Elle m'a repoussé, mais ne veut pas me dire pourquoi et cela fait 2 heures qu'elle est enfermée dans son atelier. Vers 19h, je décide de faire à manger. Le plat préféré de Clary est les lasagnes. Je décide donc d'en préparer, pour lui faire plaisir. Une fois fini, je pars toquer à sa porte. "Clary, j'ai préparé des lasagnes et en voici une assiette" elle vient m'ouvrir la porte. Son visage est mouillé et son t-shirt est trempé par les larmes. Son fauteuil aussi. Elle prends l'assiette, murmure un "Merci" puis referme la porte. Ou du moins essaie de refermer la porte. Mais elle n'y arrive pas, car mon pied la bloque. Elle lève des yeux ternis par la tristesse vers mon visage. J'y lis aussi de la culpabilité. "Qu'y a-t-il Clary ? Parle-moi ma puce. Je t'en supplie.

-Très bien… Entre si tu y tiens." J'entre dans un atelier méconnaissable. Elle a rassemblé toutes ses affaires dans un coin, et a effacé les traces de peintures présentes sur les murs. Je la questionne du regard. "Je… Nous… Notre relation n'est bénéfique pour personne, je vais m'en aller Jace.

-Quoi ?!? Clary tu ne peux pas partir ! Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je veux dire que tout est ma faute. Tu as perdu des amis par ma faute, perdu du temps pour moi… J'ai gâché ta vie, chamboulé tes habitudes. Je ne peux plus rester ici, nous ne pouvons plus être ensembles, je gâche toujours tout.

-Clary, non ! Tu n'as pas gâché ma vie, loin de là ! Ma vie n'a jamais été aussi belle que depuis que je suis avec toi. Je t'aime Clary, tu ne peux pas partir ! Où irais-tu ?

-Je… Je vais retourner à Los Angeles, j'ai une amie qui est d'accord pour m'héberger.

-Retourner à Los Angeles ?! Pour recroiser Jonathan et risquer de te faire violer à nouveau ?! Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

-Tu seras bien obligé pourtant."

Il se passe alors quelque chose de très rare, que je n'avais pas fait depuis très longtemps. Je pleure. Les larmes ruissellent sur mon visage, puis ma bouche se déforme dans un sanglot. Je n'avais pas pleuré depuis la mort de mon père.

POV Clary

Je n'avais jamais vu Jace pleurer. Cela me déchire le cœur. Il s'effondre à terre entre deux sanglots. C'en est trop pour moi. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça en face de lui sans rien faire. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, pose mes deux jambes par terre et me lève, puis cours jusqu'à lui. C'est douloureux, mais beaucoup moins que de voir Jace pleurer. Je m'accroupis près de lui et prends son visage dans mes mains. "Regarde-moi Jace" il lève les yeux vers moi, ses grands yeux bleus pleins de tristesse. Je l'embrasse. "Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je t'aime." Il chuchote en détournant le regard, puis se fige en voyant mon fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Tu…Tu es venue en…marchant ?

-En courant plus précisément. je souris en voyant son visage s'illuminer.

-En courant… pour moi ?!

-C'était beaucoup trop douloureux de te voir pleurer." J'essuie ses joues avec délicatesse. Puis il prends ma main et y dépose un baiser. Il se lève, puis me prends dans ses bras en me faisant virevolter au dessus de lui, tout en hurlant que c'est fantastique. Je ris aux éclats. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me repose à terre et que je vois son visage se rassombrir. Il baisse les yeux. "Quand est-ce que tu… pars ?

-Eh bien…" je passe mes jambes autour de sa taille et approche mon visage de son oreille.

"Jamais." Il me regarde, surpris. Je lui dis, pour m'expliquer : "Je n'ai pas supporté de te voir pleurer. Je ne supporterai pas que tu recommence, et surtout pas avec pour cause mon départ" il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles puis m'embrasse pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que nous n'ayons plus d'oxygène et que nous soyons obligés de nous écarter pour respirer sous peine de mourir étouffés. "Je ne pleurerai plus, promis. Sauf, évidemment si tu décide de me quitter" il chuchote près de mon oreille.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Aujourd'hui, petit clin d'œil à mes livres et films préférés, Divergente. Bonne lecture !!**

POV Jace_trois semaines après

Cela va faire 2 mois dans une semaine je que Clary est rentrée de l'hôpital. Elle va beaucoup mieux maintenant, et surtout, elle marche ! Presque comme avant. Ses blessures ont guéries, mais sa peau est toujours parsemée de cicatrices argentées. Et ça restera ainsi pour toujours. Peu importe, Clary va mieux, et surtout, notre couple est au plus fort. Clary a définitivement emménagé chez moi, et son ancien appartement a été vendu à un gars de notre âge. J'avoue avoir été jaloux lorsque Clary et moi sommes allés l'accueillir et qu'il a reluqué ma petite amie en ouvrant la porte. J'allais faire une remarque lorsqu'il a posé ses yeux sur ma main sur la hanche de Clary, puis sur mon visage dur. Il a alors focalisé ses yeux sur nos visages. Ça m'a fait plaisir qu'il respecte notre relation. Nous avons longuement discuté avec lui, et il s'est avéré être quelqu'un de très bien. Il s'appelle… Tobias, Tobias Eaton. On est très vite devenus amis. Il nous a d'ailleurs invités à dîner chez lui, ce soir, pour que l'on puisse faire plus ample connaissance. Clary a revêtit un pantalon noir et un haut court vert, qui mets en valeur ses yeux et ses cheveux. Elle est simplement magnifique. Je l'attire vers moi pour l'embrasser et passe mes mains sous son haut. Elle recule légèrement la tête. "Je suis désolé mon amour, ce que tu entreprenais n'es pas pour me déplaire, mais nous somme attendus" Je soupire, résigné, avant de chuchoter "Bon bah, on fera ça tout à l'heure" elle sourit puis nous nous dirigeons vers chez notre voisin. Il nous ouvre, un grand sourire sur le visage "Clarissa, Jace entrez !" Nous entrons après lui avoir fait la bise. Il nous dit que le repas est servi, alors nous nous installons à table. "Clarissa, tu peux me passer la bouteille d'eau s'il te plaît ?" je demande. Clary me lance un regard en biais, lourd de sous-entendus. Nous avons convenus, avant de faire la connaissance de Tobias, que nous ne révélerions pas le diminutif du prénom de Clary au nouveau venu, que l'on garderai cela entre nous. Il est vrai que cela me fait bizarre de l'appeler ainsi, et je sais qu'elle déteste que je le fasse, habituellement, mais après tout c'est son prénom. Le dîner se passe -sans surprise- très bien, et Tobias nous parles de sa vie d'avant. Il vient de Chicago, où il a vécu 20ans sur ses 22. Il dit connaître chaque ruelle de la ville comme sa poche, et que ça a été très difficile pour lui de quitter la ville il y a deux ans. Il a ensuite vécu dans la banlieue New-yorkaise, jusqu'à il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, où il a décidé de venir vivre en plein Brooklin. Il est vraiment très gentil. Il a dit avoir voulu prendre un nouveau départ en quittant sa ville natale, mais n'a pas précisé pourquoi. Nous ne lui avons pas demandé.

POV Clary

Notre dîner chez Tobias vient de se terminer, nous sommes sur le pas de la porte. Tobias nous dit au revoir, puis nous sortons et il referme la porte. Sur le palier, je chuchote à l'oreille de Jace "N'avais-tu pas entrepris quelque chose avant que nous n'allions chez Tobias ?" Il me regarde, sourît, puis m'empoigne la taille et glisse ses mains sous mon haut. Ses lèvres se baladent au niveau de mes épaules, avant de remonter vers mon visage. Nous marchons lentement vers chez nous tandis que ses mains remontent vers ma poitrine. Je noues mes mains derrière sa nuque, en l'embrassant plus fougueusement encore. Soudain, un raclement de gorge gêné. Nous tournons la tête d'un même mouvement, et apercevons Tobias, à moins d'un mètre de nous. Je rougis instantanément en détachant mes mains de la nuque de mon petit ami, tandis que Jace fait lentement redescendre ses mains de ma poitrine, jusqu'à avoir les bras autour de ma taille. Il ne paraît pas gêné le moins du monde. "Je… Euh, Jace avait oublié sa veste, je venais pour la rapporter chez vous, mais…hum… je vois que vous n'y êtes pas encore." Je rougis encore plus, si même c'est possible. Jace rit, avant de prendre sa veste et de remercier notre voisin, qui repart chez lui au plus vite, probablement gêné de nous avoir surpris. Jace replace ses mains là où elles étaient, puis ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je recule de quelques centimètres en le repoussant légèrement, mais ses mains glissées sous mon haut m'empêchent d'aller plus loin. "Clary, tu n'as pas de raison d'être gênée, ce n'est pas comme s'il nous avait surpris en train de faire l'amour !

\- Eh bien, presque. Si il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, il y aurait eu des chances.

-Tu annules donc cette soirée entre nous ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais attendons d'être _à l'intérieur_ de l'appartement, d'accord ?

-D'accord. Mais d'ici-là mes mains resteront là où elles sont, elles s'y sentent plus que bien." Il sourit malicieusement, puis nous rentrons, mais en effet, ses mains restent sur ma poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'on soient à l'intérieur.

POV Jace

La réaction de Clary sur le palier m'a amusé, et j'ai dû me retenir d'exploser de rire. Ses joues ont rougis instantanément, et intensément. Il est vrai que le fait que notre tout nouveau voisin nous surprenne en plein… en pleine séance d'embrassade est quelques peu gênant, mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait. En revanche, nous venons d'entrer à l'intérieur de notre appart', et la gêne de Clary semble s'être envolée. Je resserre l'emprise de mes mains sur sa poitrine, avant de lui retirer son t-shirt et de le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je fais basculer Clary sur le canapé. Nous nous embrassons, et nous nous enlaçons. Clary retire mon haut, puis son pantalon. Nos baisers redoublent d'intensité, tandis que mes mains se baladent sur son corps nu. Elle s'allonge sur moi, pose sa tête sur mon torse nu et me dit que je la comble de bonheur. Je suis si heureux d'entendre ses paroles ! Je dépose un baiser sur son front. Elle caresse doucement mes pectoraux. Elle me parle alors de sa vie d'avant. C'est un sujet qu'elle aborde rarement, elle préfère se concentrer sur le moment présent. Elle me parle de ses amis, de ses études, et même de ses parents, avant leur mort. Elle continue de me raconter tout cela, son corps logé sur le mien. Elle me dit qu'avec moi elle se sent bien, et je lui dit que c'est réciproque. "Je t'aime" je chuchote "Moi aussi je t'aime" ce sont les derniers mots que j'entends avant de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. On s'endort ainsi, son corps tout contre le mien, et nos lèvres entremêlées.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Je pense finir ma fic d'ici 3 ou 4 chapitres, alors profitez-en bien !**

POV Clary

Cette fois, c'est moi qui me réveille seule. Sur le canapé. Je sens encore le goût des lèvres de Jace sur les miennes. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il est. Je me lève et me dirige a pas de loup dans notre chambre. Je m'habille d'une petite robe noire assez légère. Puis je me lance à la recherche de Jace. Cette recherche ne dure pas, puisque je le trouve tout de suite, sur la terrasse. Il est accoudé au garde-fous de pierre. Il regarde au loin et semble s'être perdu dans sa comtemplation du paysage, puisqu'il ne m'entends pas approcher. Lorsque je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et que je poses ma tête sur son épaule, il sursaute. Puis il appercevoit une de mes longues boucles rousses, et se tourne pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. "Bonjour marmotte" il chuchote en me regardant, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée ?

-Tu étais beaucoup trop mignonne lorsque tu dormais. Je ne pouvais pas briser cette bulle de beauté

-Es-tu entrain d'insinuer que je suis belle seulement lorsque je dors ?!

-Pas du tout ! Mais ta beauté lorsque tu dors est différente, tu ressemble d'avantage à une enfant, c'est extrêmement plaisant à regarder. dit-il avant de m'embrasser

-Je ne savais pas que tu m'examinais autant.

-Tu es tellement belle, mes yeux sont incapables de se détacher de toi" cette fois, c'est moi qui l'embrasse, en rougissant un peu, flattée. Jace se retourne pour se trouver face à moi, mes bras entourant toujours sa taille. On se contemple mutuellement, avant que la sonnerie du téléphone de Jace ne nous arrache à ce moment. Jace jure dans sa barbe, puis attrape son mobile et regarde son écran. Ses yeux s'arrondissent de surprise, puis -à mon plus grand désespoir- une larme descend le long de sa joue. Je m'empresse d'effacer celle-ci d'un mouvement du pouce. Il lève lentement la tête et me regarde, les yeux pleins de tristesse. Puis il m'entourent de ses bras et me serre très fort contre lui en cachant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je sens ses larmes mouiller ma clavicule et couler sous ma robe. Je caresse lentement le dos de mon petit ami avec ma main, tout en le serrant contre moi. "Hé mon amour, regarde-moi." Il lève la tête, ses joues sont trempées.

"Qui a bien pu te mettre dans un tel état seulement en t'envoyant un sms ?

-Oh Clary… C'est… Mon père."

POV Jace

Je vois le visage de Clary refléter une surprise immense. "Ton…père ? Mais il est sensé être…

-Mort ? Oui, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, il y a 11 ans, lorsque je séjournais chez mes grands-parents pour les vacances. Mais ce message est bien réel.

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

-"Mon étoile du Nord. Je sais que tu crois que je ne suis plus de ce monde, mais ce sont des sottises tout droit sorties d'une _bande dessinée pour les enfant immatures._ Cela te paraîtra incroyable, mais je suis vivant. Je te donnerai des explications sur tout cela lorsque l'on se verra. Rendez-vous au Hunters Moon, à midi. P.S: Emmène ta petite amie avec toi ;)" voilà son message.

-Comment est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est vraiment lui ?

-Il était le seul à m'appeler _Mon étoile du Nord_ , en plus, le trucs des bandes dessinées, c'est une phrase que je lui ai sorti à mes cinq ans, et il est seul qui connaisse l'existence de cette phrase, à part toi, maintenant.

-Mais comment sait-il que tu as une petite amie ?

-Mon père est du genre à réfléchir beaucoup et à observer beaucoup avant d'agir. Il a dû nous voir nous embrasser quelque part. dis-je en haussant les épaules

\- Ok, alors on y va. Il est déjà 11 heures, allons nous préparer.

-Clary ? J'aimerais que tu reste la plus naturelle possible. Pas de fioritures avec mon père. Tu peux même garder cette robe.

-Aucun problème. Je vais simplement démêler ma crinière, et je serais prête."

 _Qu'est-ce que je l'aime !_ Je penses tandis qu'elle se tourne pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Elle est indépendante, et pourtant elle se plie à mes désirs sans rechigner.

Clary revient quelques minutes après, ses cheveux ramenés derrière ses oreilles, une expression nerveuse sur le visage. "Tu crois que je vais lui faire bonne impression ?

-Bien sûr Clary, tu es parfaite telle que tu es" je place un bras autour de ses hanches, l'attirant vers moi. Je dépose un baiser sur sa tempe tandis que nous quittons l'appartement, l'un collé à l'autre.

POV Clary

On arrive au Hunters Moon avec presque 10 minutes d'avance. Jace me dit que son père est toujours en avance partout où il va, et que je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Je suis plus que nerveuse, j'ai les mains qui tremblent. Jace doit être télépathe, car il prend mes mains dans les siennes et y dépose des baisers en m'assurant que tout va bien se passer. On s'installe à une table, l'un à côté de l'autre, après s'être assuré que le père de Jace n'était pas déjà là. Lorsque celui-ci arrive, il se précipite vers nous, avant de serrer son fils dans ses bras. C'est un homme grand, avec de larges épaules, et aux cheveux châtains parsemés de blanc. Jace lui ressemble, notamment par la forme de son visage, mais très peu. Ce n'est pas très surprenant. Je ne ressemblais pas non plus à mon père. Le père de Jace se tourne ensuite vers moi, et ses lèvres s'arquent en un large sourire. Il s'approche de moi et prend ma main, avant d'y déposer un baiser avec élégance, tel un gentleman. Jace sourit de toute ses dents. "Bonjour monsieur Herondale. dis-je poliment

-Oh je t'en pris, appelle-moi Stephen… Tu es ?

-C'est Clary, papa, c'est ma petite amie. intervient Jace

-Ravi de te rencontrer Clary.

-Moi de même. je souris

-Bon je vois que vous vous êtes installés, alors commandons. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferai plaisir ?

-Je… Je vais prendre une salade, tomate et mozzarella. dis-je timidement

-Tres bon choix, et toi mon fils, que vas tu commander ?

-Une salade de pâtes, s'il te plaît.

-Parfait, c'est comme au bon vieux temps. Je vois que tes goûts alimentaires n'ont pas changés. Quant à toi Clary, tu as aussi de très bons goûts." Il passe ensuite la commande de nos plats, auxquels il ajoute un assortiment de fruit de mer pour lui. Lorsque les plats arrivent et qu'il me tend mon assiette, j'essaie de la prendre mais mes mains tremblent et elle me glisse des mains. L'assiette se serait fracassée au sol si Jace n'avait pas été là pour la rattraper en un mouvement expert. Il la dépose doucement devant moi. Puis il se penche vers moi et chuchote "Détends-toi ma puce, tu es aussi nerveuse que si tu passais un examen d'entrée à la fac. Tu n'as pas à stresser, au vu du sourire qu'arbore mon père, tu lui fais très bonne impression." Je souris, puis lorsque je commence à me retourner, Jace prends mon visage entre ses deux mains et m'embrasse sur les lèvres, fougueusement, sans aucune retenue malgré le fait que l'on soit devant son père. Je demeure surprise pendant une seconde, puis je réponds a son baiser. Lorsqu'il se détache de moi et que je me retourne vers son père, celui-ci sourit, ses yeux clairs braqués sur moi. Je me sens rougir face à l'insistance de son regard. Il rit "Allons Clary, ne sois pas gênée ! Il est normal que vous fassiez preuve d'affection, puisque vous êtes en couple. Cela ne me dérange pas, au contraire." J'ai l'impression de rougir encore plus face à ses paroles. Son rire redouble d'intensité tandis que Jace passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attire contre lui. Notre déjeuner se passe sans encombre, et je découvre le père de Jace, un homme très gentil. Il s'interresse beaucoup à ma vie, à celle de Jace, à notre rencontre… Soudain, au moment du dessert, il dit : "Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais à quand est prévu le mariage, et les enfants ?" Je regarde Jace en affichant un air mi-malicieux mi-gêné. Pour une fois, c'est lui qui est le plus gêné, son visage a soudainement viré au rouge pivoine. Il se racle la gorge, avant de dire : "Eh bien, papa… Je… Enfin… Nous ne… Cela fait à peine quelques mois que nous…sommes ensembles et… nous n'avons pas… pas encore réfléchi à… à notre avenir ensemble.

-Vous ne comptez pas… vous n'envisagez pas rester ensemble ?" demande son père

Je regarde Jace qui a resserré son étreinte autour de mes épaules, et je décide de prendre le relai.


	17. Chapitre 17

POV Jace

Clary semble extrêmement sûre d'elle lorsqu'elle prends la parole : "Il est vrai que nous éprouvons l'un comme l'autre un amour très profond. Mais notre couple est encore récent, et nous préférons vivre notre histoire telle qu'elle se présente pour le moment. Peut-être que nous nous marierons, mais peut-être pas. Peut-être que nous aurons des enfants, mais peut-être pas. Nous ne pouvons pas prédire l'avenir de notre couple, donc nous profitons du moment présent. Et peu importe les épreuves que nous devront peut-être traverser, une chose est sûre : nous ferons de notre mieux, quoi qu'il arrive." Je regarde Clary bouche bée. Elle vient de mettre des mots sur tout ce que je ressens et tout ce que j'espère. Elle n'a même pas semblé réfléchir ni même hésiter une seule seconde. Elle a parlé d'une voix forte, comme si elle avait pensé son discours depuis toujours. Puis elle ajoute, presque en murmurant "Ce qui est encore plus sûr, c'est que j'aime votre fils plus que tout" Sur ces mots, elle se tourne vers moi, empoigne fermement mon visage, l'attire vers elle, et m'embrasse avec plus de force qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait. Puis, au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle s'écarte de moi, puis baisse les yeux, peut-être par peur de voir la réaction de mon père. Je lève les yeux vers celui-ci. Je lis beaucoup de surprise dans ses yeux, mais aussi de la fierté, dans son sourire radieux. Je prends le menton de Clary entre mon pouce et mon index, et je relève lentement sa tête. Je souris moi aussi. Elle me regarde, regarde mon père, me regarde… Puis elle sourit de toute ses dents. Je me penche vers elle et lui chuchote à l'oreille "Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout Clarissa Fairchild" son sourire s'illumine encore plus.

POV Clary

Le bras de Jace est autour de ma taille, et sa main se promène discrètement sous mon haut, me faisant frissonner de plaisir, tandis que nous marchons vers chez nous. Son père nous a expliqué pourquoi nous avons tous cru sa mort. C'est une histoire assez compliquée, comme quoi il a dû aller en cure de désintoxication, et voulant épargner son fils du fardeau qu'était le fait qu'il se droguait, il avait demandé à ses proches de "simuler" sa mort. Il dit avoir eu beaucoup de mal à se sevrer, puisque certains pensionnaires faisaient du trafic à l'intérieur même du bâtiment, mais avoir enfin pu sortir l'année dernière, au bout de 10 ans de cure. Il aurait ensuite cherché son fils pendant longtemps, puis l'aurait observé pour en apprendre plus sur lui avant de refaire surface. D'après Jace, son histoire tient debout car il dit avoir trouvé à plusieurs reprise des sachets de drogue chez lui lorsqu'il était enfant, même si il n'avait à l'époque pas conscience de ce que c'était.

Une fois dans notre appartement, je file dans la salle de bain. J'entre dans la douche et tire le rideau, par réflexe. Je suis en train de rincer mes cheveux lorsque j'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Je me fige une seconde, mais je n'entends pas de bruit, alors je reprends ma douche tranquillement. Une seconde plus tard, _quelqu'un_ ouvre le rideau et Jace se retrouve face à moi, dans son plus simple appareil, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Ses yeux parcourent mon corps avant de remonter vers mon visage. Il affiche un air malicieux "Tu n'aurais pas petite place pour moi ?" Je souris et lui fait signe afin qu'il s'approche. Il se place tout près de moi et tire le rideau derrière lui. Je fais glisser mes mains le long de son torse, puis je les noues derrière son dos. Quant aux siennes, elles se baladent nonchalamment sur mon corps, puis remontent vers ma poitrine. Il arrête ses mains juste en dessous de celle-ci, au niveau de mes côtes, puis il me pousse en arrière, me plaquant contre le mur derrière moi. Il m'empêche de bouger, mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Ses lèvres passent à l'action, passant par mes épaules, ma clavicule, mon cou, ma mâchoire, _mes_ lèvres, mon front… puis redescendent à ma poitrine, mon ventre, et mes hanches. Ses doux gestes me font gémir de plaisir. Le pommeau de douche juste au dessus de moi semble gêner Jace, puisque celui-ci l'éteint et le projette un peu plus loin d'un mouvement de la main. Prise dans sa frénésie, mes lèvres aussi se baladent sur lui, sur son torse principalement.

POV Jace

Je passe mes mains derrière les jambes de Clary afin de la porter et de l'asseoir sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre de la salle de bain. Je me place face à elle et mes mains continuent leur ascension sur son corps nu. Sa peau est douce et mes caresses semblent lui plaire. La frénésie de mes gestes et de mes baisers redouble d'intensité à chaque fois que je regarde son doux visage. Mais, quelque chose me gêne, me stoppe dans mes mouvements. Ses cheveux, ils sont incroyablement beaux, mais incroyablement longs, et c'est insupportable de devoir les écarter à chaque secondes. J'attrape un élastique sur le meuble, et je le lui tend afin qu'elle s'occupent de ses boucles. Elle comprends le message et effectue un chignon rapide. Puis elle colle son corps au mien. Je l'embrasse et la caresse, puis je l'emmène dans la chambre. Sur le lit, je me place au dessus d'elle en continuant de l'embrasser. Nous nous mouvons ensemble, dans la plus grande harmonie. Peu après, je me détache de Clary, et m'allonge juste à côté d'elle. Elle pose une main sur mon cœur. Puis elle chuchote moqueuse "À cause de toi je n'ai pas terminé ma douche" je souris et l'embrasse. "Tu préfères ta douche à ce que nous avons fait ?

\- Eh bien… Non, pas du tout. C'était très agréable" je ris en déposant des baisers sur son cou. Nous restons ainsi longtemps, en parlant principalement de nous, tandis qu'une idée germe doucement dans mon esprit. J'adore cette idée, mais j'aurai besoin de beaucoup de temps et d'aide pour l'effectuer…


	18. Chapitre 18

**_1 an plus tard…_**

POV Clary

Je viens terminer un dessin, et je repense à ma vie depuis mon arrivée ici. Ma rencontre avec Jace, notre premier baiser sur le pont de Brooklin, mon agression, mon emménagement chez Jace, mon nouveau travail, le retour du père de Jace… Beaucoup de choses se sont d'ailleurs passées depuis cet événement. Le procès de Jonathan a eu lieu, j'y ai témoigné, et il a été envoyé en prison pour purger une peine de 10ans. Jace et moi avons dîné à plusieurs reprises avec le père de Jace, qui s'est avéré vraiment gentil. Jace a repris le travail, quant à moi j'ai eu énormément de commandes, que j'ai effectuées avec plaisir. Notre couple évolue magnifiquement bien, et j'aime Jace plus que jamais. Je suis beaucoup sortie et je me suis faite des amies, en plus d'Isabelle, j'ai maintenant Laurel, Hannah, Kat et Audrey. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus aucune commande à faire, alors je décide de faire un virée shopping avec mes amies, Izzy inclue.

Arrivées au centre commercial, on se disperse en organisant une retrouvaille dans 2 heures, au Starbuck. Je file vers mes magasins préférés en jouant des coudes pour avancer plus vite. À chaque fois que j'entre dans une boutique, je suis incapable d'en ressortir les mains vide. Au bout des deux heures, je suis écrasée par mes sacs. Une fois au Starbuck nous nous réunissons entre filles et papotons avec légèreté. Isabelle et Audrey nous racontent des anecdotes sur leurs derniers batifolages, et nous gloussons commme des gamines à chaque fois. Soudain je sens des bras puissants se glisser autour de ma taille. Ces bras, je les reconnaîtrai entre milles, ce sont ceux de Jace.

POV Jace

Clary se retourne lentement et dépose un baiser sur les lèvres. "Salut mon amour" chuchote t-elle assez bas pour que parmis toutes les personnes présentes à cette table, personne d'autre que moi n'entende. Je souris et resserre ma prise autour de ses hanches. Je salue une à une les amies de Clary d'un signe de la main, avant de serrer Isabelle dans mes bras. A ce contact, je sens Clary se raidir, même si elle sait qu'Isabelle est comme une sœur pour moi et qu'elle ne m'attire pas du tout. J'embrasse doucement le creux de son cou et murmure dans son oreille "Personne d'autre que toi ne compte à mes yeux". Elle soupire presque de soulagement, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. "Qu'y a-t-il ? demande Hannah, visiblement perdue

-Rien, rien du tout… dis-je en adressant un clin d'œil à ma petite amie

-Laissez tomber les filles, ils sont tout le temps comme ça, jamais ils ne partagent leurs petits secrets, aussi croustillants soient-ils ! soupire Isabelle, exaspérée

-C'est la vie !" lance Clary, provoquant des gloussements de la part de ses amies. Je me penche vers l'oreille de Clary "Chérie, vient avec moi, j'ai une surprise pour toi". Elle me lance un regard intrigué, balbutie des excuses aux autres filles puis me suit. Elle n'imagine pas une seule seconde ce que je lui ai préparé, mais ses amies, elles, le savent très bien, puisque j'ai comploté avec elles pour cet événement. Je prie intérieurement pour le bon déroulement de celui-ci, que je prépare depuis très lonstemps.

 **Je sais, ce chapitre est court par rapport à d'habitude, mais c'est pour en introduire un autre beaucoup plus long…**


	19. Chapitre 19

POV Clary

Jace m'emmène d'abord chez nous, où il me demande de me préparer pour sortir. Je m'habille d'une longue robe rouge, puis je me maquille et me coiffe. Lorsque je rejoins Jace, celui-ci porte un costume noir, surplombant une chemise blanche. Il me détaille de la tête aux pieds, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Puis il me prends la main et nous sortons. Il m'entraîne dans les rues de New-York vers un endroit inconnu. Puis il sort un foulard rouge de sa poche et m'en bande les yeux. Une fois que je ne vois plus rien, il reprend ma main et m'entraîne à sa suite. Lorsqu'il m'informe que nous sommes arrivés, je n'entends pas un bruit. Il retire lentement le bandeau, mais je garde les yeux fermés une seconde. Au moment où je les ouvre, je suis ébahie par la beauté de l'endroit. Nous nous trouvons sur le pont de l'East River, à l'endroit exact de notre tout premier baiser. L'endroit est décoré de ruban et de roses en tous genres, et le rendu est magnifique. Au sol sont éparpillés les pétales d'une rose rouge, et plusieurs tables rondes sont disposées ça et là. Autour de chacune des tables, tous nos amis respectifs (hormis Magnus et Alec bien sûr), et la famille de Jace. Je demeure bouche bée.

POV Jace

Je regarde Clary, dont la surprise et la joie se lisent dans ses yeux. Je sais aussi qu'elle doit se demander ce que nous faisons ici. Alors je vais lui montrer. Je l'emmène au bord du pont, là où nous nous sommes embrassés. Je me place devant elle, puis, doucement, sans la quitter des yeux, je m'agenouille sur le bitume. Je plonge la main dans ma poche, et j'en sors une petite boîte en velour rouge. La bouche de Clary s'arrondit de surprise tandis qu'elle comprend ce que je suis entrain de faire. Je garde mes yeux rivés au siens et j'ouvre délicatement la boîte. Puis je me racle la gorge et prononce ces mots que je prépare depuis presque 1 an : "Clarissa Fairchild, toi qui ne voit toujours que les meilleures choses chez moi, Jace Herondale, ton compagnon depuis si longtemps, je te demande, en symbole de mon amour suprême envers toi… Veux-tu m'épouser ?" Je sors la bague sertie de rubis de la boîte, puis j'attends sa réponse. Une larme perle sur sa joue, puis une autre, avant qu'elle ne s'écrie, la voix pleine de désir "Oui évidemment !". Je prends sa main gauche dans la mienne, et passe délicatement la bague à son annulaire. Puis je me relève lentement sous les applaudissements de nos proches. Une fois debout, Clary se jette dans mes bras, et je la fais tournoyer au dessus de moi en la tenant par la taille. Puis, lorsque je la repose à terre, le prêtre s'avance et se place entre nous deux. Nous prononçons nos vœux, puis nous nous embrassons avec plus de fougue que nous ne l'avions jamais fait, puisque cette fois nous sommes mariés.

POV Clary

Je contemple l'alliance dorée et rouge qui décore mon annulaire. Elle est magnifique. Je regarde Jace pour la millième fois depuis que nous nous sommes mariés, et même sans me voir moi-même, je devine que mes yeux verts rayonnent. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que Jace me demande un jour de l'épouser… Et dire qu'il prépare cet événement depuis presque 1an ! Il avait tout prévu ; l'alliance, le prêtre, le lieu, la déco, les invités, le buffet, la musique, la fête… Tout ! Je suis si heureuse, je ne pensais pas vivre un tel moment dans ma vie. Jace a un bras autour de ma taille et il me chuchote régulièrement des mots doux à l'oreille. Cette fois, c'est moi qui murmure "Je t'aime". Puis il se penche vers moi et murmure tout contre ma peau "Moi aussi je t'aime, Madame Herondale" ce qui me vaut un éclat de rire, avant que je l'embrasse tendrement. "Berk, vous êtes écœurants, gardez vos effervescences d'affection pour quand vous serez seuls ! marmonne Isabelle

-Je te rappelle que tu es à _notre mariage_ , dit Jace moqueur, alors il fallait t'attendre à ça en venant, Izzy !" Il rit et je me joins à lui, puis quelques secondes après, Isabelle aussi explose de rire, malgré sa tentative de se retenir.

POV Jace

Mon bras est resté autour de la taille de Clary toute la soirée, de notre baiser après la prononciation de nos vœux à la fin du repas. Maintenant, il est temps s'ouvrir le bal. Je prends _ma femme_ par la main et l'entraîne en direction de la piste de danse. Puis je replace mon bras autour de sa taille, ma main gauche sur sa hanche, et prends sa main dans mon autre main, tandis qu'elle passe son bras dans mon dos. Nous dansons l'un collé à l'autre pendant un long moment, avant que la musique ne change et que nous entamions une danse endiablée d'un tout autre genre.

La fête finie, nous saluons les invités en les remerciant de leur venue, puis nous rentrons chez nous. Nous nous déshabillons puis nous écroulons sur le lit. Clary ne cesse de me dire qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle est la plus heureuse du monde d'être mariée avec moi. Elle cesse soudain de parler et s'assoie sur mon torse. Je perçois dans son regard de la malice. "Aujourd'hui nous nous sommes mariés… N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui… je prends le même ton de défi qu'elle

-À mon avis… Cet événement mériterai d'être fêter comme il se doit, rien que tous les deux si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Eh bien… Je ne sais pas… As-tu été sage ces derniers temps ?

\- Oh que oui, sage comme une image…

-Peut-être que c'est une option à envisager, mais seulement si…" elle ne me laisse pas finir et plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes, en collant encore plus son corps au mien. Je grogne entre deux baisers, frustré. Quand elle s'écarte légèrement je murmure "Ce n'est pas un comportement sage de couper la parole aux adultes.

-Parce que je ne suis pas une adulte, moi ? Pour rappel, j'ai eu 21 ans il y a 2 mois.

-Non, tu es MA petite Clary chérie à moi. Et moi, je te rappelle que j'ai eu 22 ans il y a 3 jours, je suis encore plus grand que toi ma petite.

-Ohh tant pis, j'abandonne" elle repart en chasse de mes lèvres, tandis que mes mains partent en expédition sur son corp, lorsque l'on sonne à la porte, nous coupant dans notre élan. "Oh et puis…… on peut jamais être tranquille ici, même pendant notre nuit de noces !" Je jure dans ma barbe et enfile mon pantalon vite fait. "Chérie bouge pas, je vais aller botter les fesses à la personne qui ose nous déranger et je reviens." Elle hoche la tête en riant et je m'en vais. J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur Hannah, Laurel, Kat et Audrey. Chacune d'elles détaillent mon torse nu, avant de reporter leur attention sur mon visage. Kat tient une bouteille de champagne. "Les filles, euh, vous excuserez mon impolitesse mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-On venais voir Clary. lance Audrey tandis que je hausse un sourcil interrogateur

-Clary, tu sais la jolie fille rousse avec qui tu viens de te marier ! dit Laurel

-Non je savais pas ! Mais vous savez qu'il est 2 heures du matin ?!

-Ben oui ! fait Hannah enthousiaste

-On venait célébrer votre mariage en petit comité. ajoute Kat

-Notre fête de mariage était déjà en petit comité. je dis excédé

-Oui mais on voulait être avec notre amie pour le célébrer à nouveau ! explique Laurel

-D'accord, vous pourrez le faire, mais demain.

-Pourquoi demain et pas ce soir ? dit Audrey

-À votre avis ? Comment appelle-t-on la nuit après un mariage ?

-Oh… Oh ! C'est votre nuit de noces bien sûr ! Alors ben, on va vous laissez à vos… batifolages, on passera demain après-midi voir Clary. dit Hannah, dont les yeux pétillent déjà d'excitation à l'idée de nouveaux potins

-Oui c'est ça au revoir et à demain" je claque la porte et cours à nouveau vers la chambre. J'y retire mon pantalon et m'installe près de Clary. "C'était qui ? T'es resté longtemps à la porte.

-C'était tes amies, elles voulaient te voir, mais je leur ai fait comprendre qu'on était occupés. Tu t'arrangeras pour ne pas trop leur en révéler sur nos… ébats sexuels, demain, d'accord ?

-Ben oui, tu crois vraiment que ça les intéresse ?!

-Quand je suis allé te chercher au Starbuck avant le mariage, Isabelle était en train de raconter sa dernière relation, alors oui je crois que ça les intéresse." Elle rugit comme une tigresse avant de m'embrasser, puis je chuchote "En revanche, tu leur botteras les fesses demain, car elles sont toutes restées figées quelques secondes à me reluquer quand je leur ai ouvert.

-Oh ! Les vilaines filles !" Malgré son grand sourire, je perçois de l'agacement dans sa voix, et ses baisers redoublent d'intensité "Tu es à moi pour toujours maintenant" chuchote t-elle. "Oui… Et toi aussi" j'obtiens l'effet escompté, c'est à dire qu'elle resserre la prise de ses doigts dans mon dos et que nos baisers deviennent de plus en plus fiévreux... Puis mon téléphone sonne. Je jure, presque en hurlant, cette fois. "On venait tout juste de commencer à s'amuser…" marmonne Clary. Je réponds au téléphone "Allô ? Qui est-ce ?

-C'est moi… Alec

-Pourquoi tu m'appelle ? N'as-tu pas compris que je te déteste ?!

-Si, bien sûr mais…

-Il n'y a pas de "mais...". Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à toi Alec. m'énervais-je

-Alec ? a chuchoté Clary en me regardant visiblement apeurée tandis que j'ai hoché la tête.

-Euh, j'ai appris que vous vous étiez mariés toi et Clary et…

-NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM !!!! TU NE MÉRITES PAS DE PRONONCER SON NOM APRÈS CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT !!!! je hurle

-Oh, calme toi. Je veux juste…

-ME CALMER ?! COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME AVEC UN MONSTRE TEL QUE TOI AU TÉLÉPHONE ?!!!

-Je veux juste vous féliciter pour votre mariage.

-JE ME FOUS DE TES FÉLICITATIONS !!! TU AS ESSAYÉ DE LA TUER, ET TU NOUS FÉLICITES POUR NOTRE MARIAGE ?! QUEL GENRE D'HYPOCRITE ES-TU ?!!!" Sur ces mots je raccroche, furieux. Clary vient se coller à mon dos en me serrant dans ses bras. "Chuuuut, calme-toi mon amour" Je me tourne vers elle et l'embrasse, longtemps, jusqu'à me sentir apaisé. "Bon, apparemment, vu la manière dont le sort s'acharne sur nous, nous ne sommes pas destinés à nous amuser ce soir" dit Clary, entre l'amusement et la frustration. "Ah bon, tu crois ?" Sur ceux je la pousse sur le lit et me place au dessus d'elle, et nos deux corps nus s'imbriquent naturellement. Nous concluons notre nuit de noces, plus en harmonie l'un avec l'autre que jamais.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Lisez jusqu'au bout, ce sera le dernier chapitre de cette fan fiction, mais j'ai un défi pour vous !**

POV Clary

Je me réveille à côté de Jace, et je sais par le rythme de sa respiration qu'il est réveillé. Je lève la tête vers lui. "Bonjour mon amour" je chuchote. Il sourit "Aujourd'hui c'est notre premier jour en tant que couple marié tu sais.

-Oui je sais, c'est pour ça que tu vas m'emmener quelque part, mon cher Jace.

-Tu me mets au défi ?

-Tout à fait ! dis-je avec un clin d'œil

-Très bien… Allons nous préparer et sortons, je sais déjà où nous allons aller." Je me lève et part chercher un top blanc, un pantalon noir ainsi que ma veste en cuir dans l'armoire. J'enfile le tout, puis je chausse mes bottines. J'attache ma crinière en deux petits chignons, je me maquille rapidement puis je rejoint Jace au salon. "T'es trop mignonne comme ça" dit-il avant de m'embrasser. "Allez on y va !". Jace m'emmène vers l'arrêt de métro. On monte à bord du premier métro qui passe, en direction de l'extérieur de la ville.

Lorsque l'on descend, on est en pleine campagne, bien loin de New-York et de ses buildings à pertes de vue. Jace nous fait ensuite monter dans un bus à l'allure douteuse, dont la direction n'est indiquée nulle part. "Jace, voudrais-tu bien me dire où nous allons ? Ce bus est très bizarre.

-Une surprise est une surprise" il m'agace, je marmonne qu'il n'est pas drôle, puis je regarde par la fenêtre. Contre toutes attentes, le bus nous dépose dans une ville, où plutôt un village. Un tout petit village très mignon, plein de petits pavillons. "Ce n'est pas ici qu'on vient, on attends un autre bus" me dit Jace. Je grogne, agacée. "Allez petite tigresse, je peux t'assurer que la destination vaut le détour" je ne réponds pas, mais je lui prends la main. L'autre bus arrive, celui-ci beaucoup plus présentable que le précédent. Il nous emmène en campagne, où nous marchons ensuite quelques minutes. Jace marche d'un pas guilleret, tandis que je traine des pieds derrière lui en ruminant. "Eh Clary, c'est pas ton genre d'être grognonne, ressaisis-toi, je te rappelle que je t'emmène dans un endroit pour te faire plaisir !

\- Ok, j'arrête de ruminer, mais donne-moi un indice sur l'endroit où nous allons.

-Pas besoin, lève les yeux nous y sommes"

Je lève la tête et demeure bouche bée devant ce magnifique paysage…………

 **Voilà pour le dernier chapitre ! Pour en revenir au défi dont je vous parlais, ce sera d'imaginer la suite : à vous de choisir dans quel endroit Jace a emmené Clary, ce qu'ils vont y faire et plus si vous le voulez ! Écrivez la suite de cette fan fiction selon votre style à vous ! Mais surtout n'oubliez pas de me prévenir à la publication de votre histoire, pour que je puisse lire et vous donner mon avis !**

 **À vos marques… Prêts… Écrivez !!**


End file.
